


Voices From The Past

by Homo_Vulcanensis



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crash Landing, Gen, Hurt!Spock, Katra, Politics, Stranded, The City of Gol, The Day of Light, The Forge, Vulcan, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Language, Vulcan Mind Melds, finished work, many OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_Vulcanensis/pseuds/Homo_Vulcanensis
Summary: Vulcan wishes to seceede from the Federation. Send on a diplomatic mission to the city of Vulcana Regar, Captain Kirk and Commander Spock crash their shuttle in the desert called the 'Forge'. Will they win the battle against the harsh climate and semi-hostile inhabitants? And more importantly, will they still be able to prevent the secession? And what about the Enterprise?
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. An Audience with T'Pau

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3, because apparently fanfiction.net is dead. I hope you enjoy.

Three suns at once shone into Captain’s Kirk face as he exited the shuttle that they had taken to Vulcan’s capital _Shi’Kahr_. He wished for a moment that Starfleet would provide them with uniforms that weren’t basically flannel pajamas. “I thought you said it was early evening around here?”, the Captain asked his Commander who was his sole companion on this mission. “It is indeed. However, we have arrived just in time for the _ha-gad_ celebration.”, Spock explained. “The what?”, Kirk asked, shadowing his eyes with a hand. Sunglasses would be a nice addition to the uniform as well. “The day of light. A solar event that only occurs all ten years. The rising times of Vulcan’s three suns are so far apart that night never falls.”, Spock explained. Kirk grumbled. “Sounds rather hot.”

Both Captain and first Officer entered a truly pompous building. To Kirk, it resembled an old picture he had once seen of a skyscraper in Seattle on earth. It was called _The Needle_ , he believed. Inside, they were greeted by a few security guards. “Please step through this arc.”, a Vulcan with the charisma of raw potatoes ordered him. Kirk complied. Nothing happened, as they hadn’t brought any weapons with them. Spock followed suit.

That done, they were standing in the lobby, a bit sheepishly. “It sounded really urgent in the transmission. Do you think anyone will come to greet us?”, Kirk asked his companion. “I agree that this is rather uncharacteristically.” Just then, an elevator to their left swished open and a uniformed Vulcan stepped out. Kirk realized that he looked rather disheveled. “Please excuse my tardiness.”, the Vulcan said to them. “Soran.”, Spock acknowledged him, seemingly a bit surprised. “Spock.”, the other returned. “You have met?”, Kirk asked, as Soran led them into the elevator. Spock nodded. “Soran has been my father’s aide for many years. I have known him since my childhood.”, the Commander whispered to Kirk.

“The _T’Sai_ T’Pau is expecting you on the uppermost floor.”, Soran said to them as the elevator’s doors closed. “Do you know what this is all about? We were in the middle of a planetary study when Starfleet called us to Vulcan, but they didn’t give a reason.”, Kirk inquired. Soran nodded. “I do. I however believe it best if T’Pau tells you in person.”, he explained. Spock raised an eyebrow. Soran gave him a weary glance and blinked for just a moment too long. The elevator stopped and let them out.

They came to a door that was flanked by two guards with ceremonial _lirpas._ Soran stopped. “You are being awaited inside.”, he told them and indicated the direction. He walked away almost immediately. Together, Kirk and Spock entered the hall. At the end of it, T’Pau sat in a chair behind a big desk that was almost empty, it didn’t even house a computer console. Off to the side was Sarek, sitting in a chair that seemed slightly more comfortable than T’Pau’s. He was typing something on a PADD and didn’t even seem to notice them entering. T’Pau, however, did. “Captain Kirk. Spock.”, she greeted. Only now, Sarek looked up and nodded at them, but returned to his typing immediately. They had reached the Lady’s desk. To his dismay, Kirk found that there were no chairs.

“Why are we here?”, Kirk asked bluntly, already sick of being some pawn in a game he did not yet understand. “Vulcan shall leave the Federation.” Now that was something that he hadn’t anticipated. A glance to the side confirmed that Spock was surprised as well. “What do you mean, leave?”, Kirk inquired, not caring that he sounded like an insolent brat. T’Pau’s eyes narrowed, like a cat that had spotted a delicious bird. “The planet of Vulcan and the colonies shall secede from the Federation of planets.”, T’Pau rephrased, talking slowly like she was speaking to a child. Compared to her, Kirk really was. Kirk crossed his arms. “Why have you come to this decision?”, Spock asked. T’Pau did not look at any of them as she spoke. “We believe it is best for our people to return to the old ways. Therefore, it is decided that there shall be no more contact to outworlders.” Sarek threw them a desperate glance that was completely out of character. T’Pau did not seem to notice.

“And why did you demand the _Enterprise_ come to Vulcan? A ship that belongs to the Federation, might I add?”, Kirk asked next. “You shall act as a neutral representative. The secession is only opposed by the house of T’Meerik in _Vulcana Regar_. I wish that you go there and convince the Eldest Mother to join our plans.” Now, T’Pau had dropped the quasi-Shakespearian act, but Kirk wondered if she knew what the word ‘neutral’ meant. “But why can’t you send one of your own people?”, Kirk asked. “Sarek, what do thee say to this?”, T’Pau prompted the man. He lay the PADD in his lap. “If the house of T’Meerik is not coerced, this situation might escalate into civil war. One that would most likely cause harm to the entire Federation. A non-Vulcan like you, Captain, is the ideal suspect to have this task bestowed upon. Spock has been asked to join to provide you with cultural guidance.”, Sarek told them while looking at the ground.

Kirk sighed inwardly. He did not want to do this, he wanted Vulcan to stay in the Federation, but he did not really have a say in this. “Very well. We will leave right now.”, he stated to no one in particular. “You shall be provided the beaming coordinates.”, T’Pau replied. Spock spoke up. “I am afraid, my Lady, that beaming is not possible at this time. The atmosphere is currently too ionized; we had to take a shuttle to this appointment.”, he explained. “How you arrive in _Vulcana Regar_ does not concern me, just that you do.”, T’Pau replied, turning her attention to a PADD on her table. Kirk and Spock just stood there for a moment, waiting if the Lady wanted to add something. She didn’t. “You may leave.”, she said, a little impatient it seemed.

Not knowing the correct protocol, Kirk hinted at a bow and turned, Spock right behind him. They were almost at the door, when they heard Sarek talk. “I need to discuss a matter with my aide, please excuse me, Eldest Mother.” They were barely outside when Sarek joined them. “Come”, he ordered lowly. They followed him down a corridor, away from the guards and T’Pau. He stopped next to a window. “You cannot be okay with that!”, Kirk half-shouted at him. Sarek’s eyes shifted to the side, but nobody was watching them.

“I am not.”, Sarek agreed. “Father, is the house of T’Meerik truly the only party that opposes to the secession?”, Spock asked. “They are indeed. However, I do not completely understand how it could come to this. Our planet always had good relations to the Federation. A mere two months ago, T’Pau came up with her initiative, and I expected it to fail. It did not. All great houses seem to agree with her sentiment.”, Sarek explained. “Would it not be an honorable choice to leave the service if you so strongly disagree with the government?”, Spock asked his father. “It would be giving up. I would lose all abilities to avert this situation.”, Sarek returned. “I think you should go in there and give her a piece of your mind.”, Kirk interjected. “While certainly having its appeal, it would not achieve anything either. T’Pau would simply release me from my duty.”, Sarek answered. For a moment, the three of them just looked at each other. Finally, Sarek spoke. “Ninety-five point three years ago, I swore an oath to serve both the Vulcan people and their government. Now, I find that I cannot do both at the same time.”

“It is unlike T’Pau to forsake the good of her own people.”, Spock commented. “Lately, she has not acted as I am accustomed to. I believe that her age might be afflicted her, but I do not know it certainly.”, Sarek agreed. “What happens to all the off-worlders living on Vulcan?”, Kirk asked like he had only just thought of it. “They shall leave the planet. Although T’Pau has hinted at something quite more sinister.” Both Starfleet officer became a few shades paler. “She wants to execute them?”, Kirk asked incredulously. Sarek only nodded slightly. “What will become of mother?”, Spock immediately asked, not quite as unemotional as he was used to. “I have already arranged for Amanda to leave the planet. Will the Enterprise grant her asylum if she asks for it?”, Sarek wanted to know. Kirk nodded. “And you, father?”, Spock inquired. “I shall join her as soon as it is possible.”, the ambassador simply stated. “You must be gone, before we are found conversing.”, he added. “I wish you a save journey.” With that, he left the hallway through an automatic door, long ambassadorial robes trailing behind him.

Just three minutes later, they were back in their shuttle. Kirk sat down at the helm. “So, _Vulcana Regar_.”, he intoned. “I would advice that we take a route over the _Forge_ , as it is the shortest.”, Spock advised without being prompted. Kirk nodded. “Can you program the course?”, he asked. Spock sat down in the other seat and began to do so. Kirk waited in silence while he did so. He used the time to be puzzled over what just happened. It was insanity!

Finally, Spock finished their itinerary. “ETA is in fifty-two minutes.”, he said. “Good job.”, Kirk replied, leaving his grim thoughts behind. Privately, he really liked flying shuttles. He activated the engines, and soon they left _Shi’Kahr_ under them. Kirk followed the course Spock had programmed, while the Vulcan seemed to simply enjoy the view. It could be the last time he saw his home city, Kirk realized. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how this must feel. They left the city behind and overflew a range of hills. “Are those the _L’lagons_?”, Kirk asked to break the silence. “Indeed.”, Spock answered, only to fall silent again. The hills were soon past them, and the desert the Vulcans designated the _Forge_ stretched before them, as far as they could see, even though they were up in the sky. The sky was darkened by a sandstorm, and suddenly it seemed like it was nighttime after all. A few times, they could see lightning strike in the distance. However, it did not seem overly dangerous to fly through it.

“T’Pau might be correct in her initiative.”, Spock suddenly said. “Are you serious?”, Kirk asked incredulously, looking away from the instruments. Spock nodded. “Vulcan has been in many unnecessary wars since we have begun space travel. It might be best to cease such activities.” Kirk shook his head. “They oppose to your very existence, and you simply agree?”, he threw at Spock. The Vulcan was silent for a few minutes. “Are you familiar with Surak’s doctrine that the need of the many outweigh the need of the few?” Kirk wanted to snort and answer that the many in this case was the Federation, but he didn’t have a chance to.

The shuttle shook and creaked. An air pocket, Kirk supposed, but then he saw that all the instruments were going wild. “An electromagnetic discharge.”, Spock shouted over the noise. ‘Lightning’, Kirk’s brain supplied. Seeing that the navigating controls were frozen, Kirk activated the automatic seat belt. This exact moment however, the right-side engine gave out, aggressively tilting the shuttle to one side. Kirk managed to hold on, but Spock, not anticipating this , was thrown out of his seat and into the bulkhead with a thud. Kirk’s seatbelt snapped in place, holding him tightly, but Spock had to struggle to get into his seat again. With one arm, Kirk reached out and pulled him closer. Somehow, the Vulcan reached his place and was immediately secured by the belt.

Spock said something to him, but Kirk didn’t understand anything besides, ‘healing trance’ and ‘Do not be concerned.’ This however, concerned him greatly. The second engine gave out as well, and it became uncomfortably warm inside the shuttle. Without thinking about it, Kirk smashed the big red button that he had hoped to never even touch. The shuttle’s ceiling was blown away in a fireball, and their seats were catapulted high into the air, high over the burning wreck that was their falling shuttle. Kirk tried to concentrate on were the shuttle was going to crash, or were Spock had been thrown to, but all he could manage was utter panic over the prospect of parachuting in a lightning storm.

The blue parachute unfolded itself as Kirk pressed a tiny button to the side of the seat. For a moment, Kirk just stared upwards, studying the Federation’s insignia that was printed onto the cloth. But then, he became aware of his surroundings again, particularly the sharp edge of a house-sized rock that he was heading to. He grabbed some of the parachute’s strings and pulled at them, sending him away from certain death in a nauseating spiral. As the ground came nearer, Kirk put his legs so as he was sitting in a cross-legged position and made sure to lean backwards. He collided with the ground, with the backside of the seat like he had anticipated, and was dragged a few meters through the sands before the parachute dropped to the ground as well. Kirk closed his eyes and just breathed for a few moments. He realized that he was sweating profusely, but figured that it was not solely due to the heat.

He needed to find Spock! He pressed the disc on his chest and the seatbelt released him. He jumped up, finding that his legs felt like jelly. He was also quite nauseous. He realized that Spock must have landed on the other side of the rock he had barely avoided. He walked through the sand, not caring that every bone in his body protested. Soon, he had walked around the rock, only to find that there were even more, and even bigger rocks behind it. Kirk trudged past them, barely registering that there was a cave in one of them. A few meters more, and he could see something blue. Kirk was immensely glad that his friend had managed to open his parachute. He began to run towards it, stumbling a few times and even falling over once.

Spock was still in his seat, eyes closed. He had awkwardly landed on his side, telling Kirk that he hadn’t been conscious when it happened. Kirk opened Spock’s seating belt and pulled him out of the seat and on his back. With trembling hands, he tried to feel for a pulse. Belatedly, he remembered that he couldn’t even feel Spock’s pulse during normal circumstances. Instead, he held an ear to his mouth. Additionally, he checked if his chest was still moving. Kirk relaxed for just a little. At least, his friend was still breathing.

He must bring Spock out of the storm and into some form of shelter, Kirk realized. Maybe the cave he had seen? He looked at his still unconscious friend. Spock was not overly heavy, but he would not be able to carry him without bending Spock’s back. He feared worsening any injuries he might have suffered. Maybe if he could drag him somehow?

It took Kirk only a moment to find a sharp-edged stone. With its help, he cut the strings of the parachute. They were very sturdy and many, so Kirk had quite some work to do until the chute was free. There were blisters forming on his hands, but Kirk ignored them. He dragged his first officer onto the thin blue cloth. He was still unconscious. “Spock?”, he tried and shook him slightly. The Vulcan didn’t react. With a sigh, Kirk began to pull the parachute. A few tears formed, but it seemed to work.

Kirk had to stop a few times to regain his breath. The sand was deep, and wading in it was quite a strain. Additionally, he suffered under the thin atmosphere. So, he labored and sweated. He had already lost all measure of time when he finally reached the cave. He collapsed into the sand in front of it. Breathing heavily, he checked on Spock again. The Vulcan was still breathing. Warily, Kirk glanced into the cave, to make sure nothing lived in it. When he couldn’t see anything from the outside, he made a few unsteady steps into it. While it was quite dark, Kirk could still see that the walls were covered in Vulcan writings. At the end of the small cave, an altar from stone stood. Was this some sort of temple? His adventurer’s heart beat faster, but he quickly remembered the dire situation he was in. Satisfied that the cave was save, he pulled Spock inside.

He put Spock to the side of the cave, were he would be save from the gale that sometimes swept sand inside. Again, he checked if his friend was still breathing. He was, but his skin temperature had significantly dropped. Kirk lay the ends of the parachute over his stiff body, so as to form a blue cocoon. Kirk couldn’t stop himself from staring. Was this a healing trance? Doctor M’Benga had given him a lecture on this Vulcan phenomenon at the beginning of their five-year mission, ‘just in case’. Kirk knew that he would have to slap Spock when he came around to help him focus, but he couldn’t remember anything else the Doctor had said. He couldn’t even tell whether this really was a healing trance, or if Spock had just suffered brain damage. He felt tears quell in his eyes, and he wished that Bones would be with him, or anybody else really, preferably somebody with a medical degree. Even with the ion storm, somebody must surely realize that they didn’t arrive at _Vulcana Regar_. He just hoped that they were considered worth searching for. Sitting down, he leaned his head against the cave’s wall and stared outside.


	2. Four Treks Through The Desert

Amanda was standing in her garden. Usually, she would be watering her sky-blue roses, or pick some dried leaves, but today, she just stood there and looked at them. Inevitably, her mind wandered to the two bags in her sleeping room. She had packed them with all she wanted to take with her away from Vulcan. Amanda sighed. She might have been born and raised on Earth, but her home for most of her life had been Vulcan. She threw a last glance onto her roses before returning inside. Memory of them would have to suffice. Inside, Amanda sat on the couch. The house was eerily silent. Nothing moved, not even the air. Amanda looked at the chronometer. Sarek should have returned already.

After Sarek had pressed the keycard against the receptor and opened the door, he came into the living room to find his wife sitting there, her eyes slightly reddened. "Amanda?", he inquired and sat down next to her. She immediately leaned against him and sniffled. Sarek put an arm around her. He could feel the emotions pouring from her, her anger, desperation and incredible sadness. "Come with me.", Amanda urged, looking at him. Sarek shook his head. "You know that I cannot. Not now." Amanda nodded. They had discussed this at length. "At least promise me that you will join me as soon as possible." Sarek saw that her eyes filled with tears. "I cannot promise anything that I am not sure I can keep." Wanting to soothe her, he added: "However, I shall try my very best." Amanda sniffled. "I know you will. And somehow, this concerns me even more. Please don't die trying." They looked at each other in silent agreement and understanding.

Dinner was a silent affair. Amanda spooned her soup into her without tasting it. Plomeek soup, she realized sadly. At the other side of the table, Sarek sat. Amanda could see that his shoulders were stiff, and his face a mask. She presumed that his emotions were in a similar turmoil like her. Dark shadows framed his eyes, only partly covered by make-up. "How long since you have last slept?", she asked sharply. "Two days, eight-teen hours.", Sarek replied immediately. "After I'm gone, you need to sleep for a few hours. Promise me.", Amanda urged. Sarek simply nodded. "We shall meet Soran in thirty-five minutes, up in the L'lagons.", he said to her.

Soon after, they were hiking along a rudimentary path. It appeared like the night was near, but Amanda knew that it would only be dark for a few moments, as the day of light was nearing. They passed a ridge and entered a small valley. In the shadows of the hills, Amanda could only barely see the shuttle that was parked there. It was an old model, but very inconspicuous too. As they neared, the door glided open. Light fell onto them. Sarek and Amanda stepped inside. Soran, now wearing civilian clothes, sat in the pilot seat. He looked at them silently as the door closed again. "Just where did you get this shuttle?", Amanda asked to break the silence. "I had to redeem a few favors.", Soran admitted. He rose from the pilot seat. "Please sit." Amanda did so while Sarek stowed her bags away. "I have already programmed a course that will take you out of the atmosphere.", Soran explained. "The autopilot is activated here, and this button operates the door. This is the communications console, and this manual control.", he went on. Amanda nodded.

"You should leave as soon as possible.", Sarek said as soon as Soran had ended his explanations. "I know.", Amanda said. "Thank you for everything, Soran.", she said to the aide. He nodded once. "I whish you a save journey." He opened the door and himself out. That done, Amanda turned to Sarek. "Please be careful.", she said. "Always.", was the response. She slung her arms around him and kissed him. After a few moments, she let go, and without another word, Sarek exited the shuttle. The door closed after him. Amanda sat in the pilot seat and activated the autopilot before she could change her mind. The shuttle left the ground and glided into the sky.

Somewhere else on the planet, Kirk still sat next to his unconscious first officer. He had slipped into a light sleep a few times already, so he didn't know what the time was when the storm began to subside. What he knew however, was that he was really hungry. Maybe there were emergency packs in the shuttle? He remembered where he had seen it fall. He checked on Spock for what felt like the millionth time, but there was no change and he decided to risk it. He stood and left the cave.

The sand was slightly easier to walk on when he wasn't in a hurry. To his relative surprise, he found that the shuttle was nearer than he had thought. Black sand surrounded it and it lay on its side. The Starfleet logo was barely recognizable. Kirk was very glad that he hadn't been in it when it had touched the ground.

He crawled into the darkness of the wreck, making sure not to cut himself on any metal scraps. It stank terribly, and he tried not to breath too deeply and his uniform over his face. Finally, he reached the back of the shuttle. From training, he knew that the emergency packs must be somewhere around here, specifically in a drawer at the erstwhile floor. He found it, but it didn't open as he pulled at it. Kirk realized that the drawer must have been deformed in the crash. Frustrated, he leaned against the former floor and closed his eyes. Then, he remembered his motto. "I don't believe in no-win scenarios.", he said aloud.

He grabbed a metal scrap from the floor and forced it into the gap between the wall and the drawer. With all his might, he pushed against the scrap, trying to use it as a lever. The scrap, however, bend under his weight. Kirk threw it away and chose another one that was thicker. He proceeded to try again. This time, the drawer sprung open, and orange emergency packs fell onto the Captain. Kirk cheered inwardly.

Carrying four backpacks proved more complicated than he had thought. He tried several awkward ways, but in the end, he just settled with stopping every so many meters to pick them up again. Only now, Kirk realized how thin the air was and that he struggled to breathe. Maybe there was something in the emergency packs that would help him, or so he hoped.

After an excruciating walk back to the cave, he collapsed on the cold stone and enjoyed his break from the heat. Then, he thought that he had heard his name. "Jim." There it was again. He got up on his knees and saw that Spock's eyes were now opened and looking at him. "Should I slap you?", the Captain asked. "Please.", the Vulcan replied lowly; his eyes slowly fell shut again. Without hesitation, Kirk began to slap his friend across the face. The first time, he opened his eyes again, the second he seemed to gain some alertness, the third time he breathed in sharply. Before Kirk could strike him a fourth time, Spock grabbed his arm. "This was sufficient.", he said. Slowly, he sat up, still holding onto Kirk's arm. He looked around, seemingly trying to figure out where he was. "We have crashed our shuttle.", he remarked. Then, he looked at the makeshift sleeping bag. "You have brought me here?", he asked. Kirk nodded. "Was that a healing trance you were in?", Kirk asked. "Yes.", Spock affirmed. Then, he hungrily eyed the emergency packs strewn about the floor. "Are the emergency rations still intact? I am quite hungry.", he inquired.

For a fact, they still were, as well several water bottles. They ate and drank, not too concerned about rationing. "Look, we even have an air-water-changer.", Kirk had remarked, waving the appropriate piece of equipment. Other than the water producing machine and the food, they had blankets, medical supplies, two phasers, a communicator, a science tricorder and even a tent. Like this, Kirk mused, it was almost like a camping trip. They were on a core world after all.

"Captain, your hands are bleeding.", Spock remarked between two bites of a yellow brick. Kirk looked at them, only now realizing that he had cut himself quite a few times. "I had to cut of the parachute. And the shuttle is full of sharp edges." While he was still explaining, Spock was already looking through the medical supplies. He passed him a dermal regenerator. Kirk lay his own brick down and pressed on the button to activate the small device. Nothing happened. "I think it's broken.", he said, shaking it. Wordlessly, Spock took the device away from him and opened it. He raised an eyebrow. "This circuit is fused. Were we hit by an electromagnetic field?", he asked. "By lightning. Don't you remember?", Kirk replied. Spock shook his head. "I am afraid I do not recall any details of our flight."

After that, they checked the rest of their equipment. Everything was dead, even the air-water-changer Kirk had been so enthusiastic about. "We can't even call the Enterprise.", he remarked. Spock raised an eyebrow for the second time in only a few minutes. "Even if our communicator was operative, we would not be able to reach our ship. The red color of our surroundings stems from iron-oxide, which breaks all signals of a communicator, as you know.", Spock replied. "And it blocks scanners too, doesn't it?", Kirk asked. "To some extent, yes. However, if we were to broadcast a high frequency signal, the Enterprise might pick it up." "I presume you already have a plan?" Spock nodded.

It turned out that Spock only had the beginnings of a plan. Together, they walked back to the shuttle; Kirk carried a backpack with some water and medical supplies. They had to stop a few times to regain their breath, and Kirk glanced at the Vulcan in concern. Doctor McCoy would have surely ordered for Spock to stay in bed, but Kirk doubted that he could persuade him to do so. After all, he needed his First Officer to build an antenna.

When they sat down in the shadows of a rock, Spock spoke for the first time in half an hour. "Is there any tri-ox compound within our medical supplies?", he asked. Kirk grunted and opened the backpack. "That one?", he asked and presented a vial. Spock looked at it. "Indeed." Kirk put it into the hypo-spray. It was completely mechanical, therefore it still worked perfectly. "How much do you need?", he asked next. Spock thought. "Twenty-five milligrams should be enough.", he decided. Kirk adjusted the settings accordingly. First, he injected his First Officer, then himself.

Just a few minutes later, it actually became easier to breathe. "Shouldn't you be used to this atmosphere?", Kirk asked, now feeling well enough to walk and talk at the same time. "You forget that I have not spend a prolonged time on this planet in twenty years.", Spock remarked. "And you are not exactly in good health.", Kirk added. Spock nodded silently.

The shuttle still looked the same as it had earlier that day. Spock inspected it for a while. "You said that we were hit by lightning?", Spock asked for reassurance. He was standing in front of the shuttle's underside. "I didn't see it, but we were flying through a lightning storm, so I presume that is what must have happened.", Kirk replied, coming over. Spock pointed to a dark spot on the hull; it looked like the metal had started boiling. "That's the underside! How?", he sputtered. "I find it very unlikely that a shuttle traveling at quarter impulse should be hit by lightning, also considering the rareness of ground-to-cloud lightning." Spock let his fingers glide over the distorted metal. "What was it then?", Kirk wanted to know, becoming slightly uneasy. "This type of damage can be caused by high-energy plasma cannons.", Spock mused. "You think somebody shot us down?", Kirk asked, now definitely uneasy. "Indeed.", the Vulcan affirmed.

Together, they searched for the shuttle's internal comm system. When they found it approximately there were it should have been, it was badly singed. "Do you think this thing still works?", Kirk asked, critically staring at the circuit of the size of an average PADD. "I might need to reroute certain channels, but I believe the circuit is salvageable."

Kirk built the make-shift antenna while Spock fiddled with the circuit. For the antenna, he used big pieces from the hull that had fallen off. Those, he stuck in the sand in a circle, making sure that they had an angle. When it was finished, Spock placed the circuit in the middle of it all. "You will only be able to send a short message, and we are not able to receive.", he said to the Captain. He sat back down on the sand and let Kirk enter the cycle. Kirk thought for a short moment of the message he wanted to send. Then, he pressed the button that activated the comm system. Only a minimal amount of energy was still flowing through it. "Starfleet shuttle Copernicus to USS Enterprise. We have crashed in the Forge and are asking for assistance." Something flashed, and the circuit started to emit a shrieking noise that was perpetually becoming louder. Kirk pressed his hands against his ears and kicked the circuit, but to no avail.

He was still trying to figure out how he could turn the comm system off, when Spock came running for him and took him by the arm. Kirk didn't even try to resist and the Vulcan pulled him after him. They hid behind a boulder as the circuit finally exploded and went silent. It took Kirk a few moments until he could hear anything again. "What was that?", he asked Spock. The Vulcan rubbed his head, seemingly affected by the cacophony as well. "I believe that my rerouting might not have been up to standards. Subspace communication must have activated itself, the antenna resulting in a feedback loop." "It's probably fried now.", Kirk sighed. "Most certainly.", Spock agreed. He leaned against the boulder.

"Spock?", Kirk asked, realizing that his friend was even paler than usual. Sweat drippled from his hair and run over his face. "I might have overstrained myself.", he stated. "You shouldn't be up anyway.", Kirk remarked and pulled Spock to his feet. "Let's go back to that cave.", he ordered. Spock threw a last glance around the shuttle, but he seemed to be out of ideas for the time being. In the meantime, Kirk grabbed their backpack and handed Spock a water bottle. The other drank gratefully.

When Kirk made the way between the cave and the shuttle for the fourth time that day, he felt like he was being slow-cooked. He pulled of his uniform, only keeping his black undershirt on. "Not recommended, Sir.", Spock remarked. Kirk rolled his eyes. "I rather have a bit of a sunburn than slowly being cooked to death.", he replied. "Somewhat understandable.", Spock replied and rubbed his arms like he was cold. Kirk knew that this wasn't just some kind of joke. "You are actually cold, aren't you?", he asked. "I believe I might have a fever.", Spock said. 'Might?', he growled inwardly. Vulcans and their talent for understatement!

Back in the cave, Spock sank down on his parachute-bed. Kirk kneeled next to him. He didn't dare to touch Spock's face to feel his temperature. "Could this be some side effect of your healing trance?", Kirk inquired. Spock nodded weakly. "I might have suffered inner wounds that have not properly healed and infected themselves.", he explained. Kirk searched through their assortment of medicine. "I think you have mentioned sometime that you are allergic to Zathrax?", he asked. "Indeed.", Spock croaked. Kirk sighed. "That's the only antibiotic in here. And we have only those painkillers that make you throw up.", he explained. "It would be unwise to lose any water.", Spock mused and slowly closed his eyes. "Maybe you should just try to sleep. My mother always said…" Before Kirk could end his sentence, Spock was already clearly asleep. Kirk was somewhat relieved, as his mother had never said anything about being stranded in the desert without much hope of rescue and an ill friend by his side. He covered Spock with one of the blankets. Again, there was nothing to do for him except to wait.


	3. Rescued?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everwhere else things don't look so good, there is a slight speck of blue sky for Kirk and Spock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a 'Doctor Who' reference. Can you spot it?

The Enterprise glided through space like a swan on a pond. The sun that was named Behr’ak tinted her orange. Amanda saw her coming nearer while orbiting Vulcan. After thinking for a moment which buttons she had to press, she hailed her.

On the bridge of the Enterprise, Scotty had been left in command. As he swung the command seat left and right respectively, he wished himself back to his engines. Kirk knew exactly how much he hated having the commando. They were usually just hanging around in orbit over a planet, and Scotty felt useless until it was time to beam the landing party aboard again. He wasn’t even allowed to read an engineering journal! Looking around the bridge however, he realized that everyone else had brought some form of entertainment. He could clearly see that Lieutenant M’Ress at the Comm station was making a scarf. He took a PADD from beside him and opened the latest issue of ‘The Sonic Wrench’.

A light at the Comm station flashed. M’Ress let go of her wool and listened to the message. “Any news from the Captain and Mister Spock?”, Scotty asked. M’Ress shook her head. “It’s a woman called Amanda Grayson who wishes to come aboard.”, she replied. Chekov turned from the Science Station. “Isn’t that the Commander’s mother?”, he asked nobody in particular. “I think so.”, Scotty replied, frowning. “Tell the Lady that we’ll pull her inside with a tractor beam.”, he added.  
When Scotty exited the turbolift near the shuttle bay, McCoy was already there. “What do I hear about the Lady Amanda coming aboard?”, he urged. “We haven’t affirmed her identity yet.”, Scotty replied. “And she’s alone?”, McCoy asked next, ignoring that Scotty didn’t seem too eager to answer his questions. “I don’t know. We’ll see.” They watched the small ship through the shuttle bay doors.

“What kind of ship is that?”, McCoy asked. “Doctor, are you not needed in Sickbay?”, Scotty replied, rather annoyed by the Doctor’s inquisitiveness. McCoy snorted. “There’s only so much I can do when there’s no patients.”, he said. Just then, the deck had pressurized again and the doors opened. Scotty strode inside, followed by the Doctor. The shuttle bay crew was there already, thinking about the best way to strap the tiny ship to the deck. The ships door cracked open.

“It’s actually her.”, McCoy whispered to the engineer. “Aye.”, Scotty agreed. Amanda spoke up. “Permission to come aboard?” Scotty smiled brightly. “Surely, madam.” Amanda left the shuttle. “Mister Scott, isn’t it?”, she asked and offered her hand to shake. “Aye.”, he replied and shook it. “And you are Doctor McCoy.”, she stated and shook Bones’ hand too. “And I don’t suppose my son or Captain Kirk are around?”, she asked before either man could get a word out. “They’re on a mission down on the planet. We can’t communicate with them due to the ion storm. Scotty is acting Captain.”, McCoy explained. Amanda seemed a bit confused for a moment. “May I speak to this ‘Scotty’ then?”, she asked. The men exchanged a glance. “Scotty’s my nickname, madam. What’s the matter?”

Amanda took a deep breath. “I hereby ask for political asylum aboard this vessel.”, she said slowly. Both men stared at her. “Political asylum from…Vulcan?”, Scotty asked to be sure. Amanda nodded. “What did ya do?”, McCoy asked, unbelieving. “Have you heard of the Vulcan secession proceedings?”, Amanda asked. “Secession?”, McCoy repeated in disbelief. “I think the other senior officers should hear this too.”, Scotty decided. McCoy nodded in agreement.

Everyone sat in the meeting room. Amanda had been given the seat at the display module, which was usually Spock’s. There, she told her story. She begun with the first voices that had demanded a secession from the Federation, and ended her speech with the order to kill prominent off-worlders at the height of ha-gad, the day of light. She explained that this was the reason for her being inside the shuttle, and that Sarek would follow her eventually. Understandably, everyone was shocked. “This is horrible!”, Uhura was outraged. “Is there anything we can do?”, Sulu asked. “I think this is something that Vulcan has to work out themselves.”, Amanda said, regarding the table.

Scotty had been scrolling through a file with regulations. “I’m afraid I’m not allowed to grant you asylum, madam. Only Commanders and upwards can do that.”, he told Amanda. She nodded. “Will you send be back?”, she asked stoically. “You can’t do that!”, McCoy chimed in. “Of course not.”, Scotty interjected. “If somebody asks if you’re here we’ll just pretend to know of nothing.” Amanda smiled a little. “Thank you, Mister Scott.”

Back in Shi’Kahr, Sarek changed into his meditation robes. He needed to get his thoughts in order. He lit the brazier and kneeled on the floor in front of it. Breathing deeply, he sank into himself. He stayed like that for an undefined amount of time, leaving all his troubles to themselves. In and out, in and out, in and...  
Then, he thought he had heard something move inside the house. Had an animal broken in? It would not be the first time. He opened his eyes again and stood. He left his bedroom and walked down the stairs into the living room. Barely there, he was hit in the back by an enormous force. He crashed into the floor, his fighting instincts kicking in. He turned around and saw two dark figures looming over him. Before he could react, one of the figures jumped onto him and pressed a hypo-spray against his neck. After that, there was only darkness. He felt his body being lifted up before his senses left him.

Somewhere else on Vulcan, Jim was still leaning against the cave’s wall. The waiting and his tiredness had caused him to fall asleep. He was dreaming something non-sensical about a desert and a talking sehlat, even though he had never seen one in real life. “Jim, what are you doing here? You look hungry.”, the sehlat stated and offered him a chicken sandwich. Gladly, Jim took it, but before he could take a bite, an eagle appeared and nabbed it from him. Kirk watched as the eagle flew away, screaming insults after it. His communicator beeped, and Kirk opened it. “Captain, Jim!”, he heard Spock shout.

That was the moment he woke up. To his shock, he found that they were no longer alone. Two people had lifted Spock up and were carrying him outside, one was collecting their emergency packs, and another stared at him. For a small moment, Kirk thought that his crew had found them, but then he remembered that his crew wasn’t Vulcan females only. Vulcan women in dark robes and with arm-length daggers, it is to say. “Who are you?”, he asked in Standard. The one staring at him kneeled down. “T’Estris. You will come.”, she replied somewhat brokenly. Flabbergasted, Kirk nodded and was immediately lifted upwards by his arms. Two of the females dragged him outside, where there were even more women and half a dozen sehlats. Kirk saw that Spock was already sitting on one, visibly fighting for consciousness. Kirk himself was led to another sehlat, and lifted onto its back like he weighed nothing. The woman that had called herself T’Estris grabbed his hands and bound them to a construct that looked like a belt around the sehlat’s chest. It had two arches protruding from it, allowing him to cling onto them.

The caravan set into motion. One of the women led the sehlat, so Kirk had nothing to do but to wait and see where they would bring him and Spock. They moved fast and without any pauses. The suns were burning even through his black t-shirt. Kirk tried to think about the winters in Iowa, but to no avail. If anything, it only made him feel hotter. Spock was two sehlats in front of him and he could see him almost falling from the animal more than once. Kirk could only guess that he was even worse than earlier that day.

Then, Spock lost his grip again, but this time, he couldn’t regain it. He fell into the soft sand, but it still seemed to hurt. The caravan stopped and Kirk tried to get off his sehlat. “Let me help him!”, he shouted at the women. At first, they seemed to ignore him, rather looking after Spock, but then, T’Estris came up to him. “Your friend very ill.”, she said. “I know.”, Kirk replied. “You hold.”, she ordered, and without a warning, Spock was lifted into his arms. He murmured something, but Kirk couldn’t understand a word. “Relax. That’s an order.”, he murmured back as the caravan moved forwards again.

To his relative surprise, he found that Spock fell asleep almost immediately. This was definitely something he wouldn’t mention in his report, he decided. He also found that it was quite hard to hold his balance with a weight leaned against him. He realized that he couldn’t shift Spock without risking both of them falling down, so he endured. He had some experience riding, anyways. But a sehlat was no pony but more like a grizzly bear, and it was only a matter of time until Kirk’s legs started to cramp. He shook them a little to stop them doing that, and this resulted in him waking Spock.

“What is going on?”, he asked, looked around sluggishly. “These nice ladies seem to have found us and decided to take us with them.”, Kirk explained. “I see.”, Spock murmured. But then, he realized that his superior officer’s arms were wrapped around his body. He gasped. “I think you can let go of myself now.”, he said. “If you think you can handle it.”, Kirk replied and let go. It was only seconds until he had to clasp him again so he wouldn’t fall. “I think I better have a good hold on you.”, Kirk decided. Spock nodded slightly. “This is most undignified.”, he returned. “Nobody’s here to see it.”, Kirk said with a smile. The Vulcan only grunted. After that, they were silent and it was only minutes until Spock fell asleep yet again.

When they finally stopped, Kirk had almost lost his hopes on ever reaching a destination. His legs burned and he was pretty sure to have heat stroke. Also, he desperately wished for water to drink. They were in a camp that was surrounded by rocks on three sides. The rocks seemed to be holed out, as Kirk could spot several entrances and balconies. In the middle of it all, there were several tents and a corner for the sehlats. A few plants grew, making Kirk wonder if there was a source somewhere around here.

Spock was lifted out of his arms, and his bounds were loosened. He had nowhere else to go anyway, he dryly noted. They hadn’t been treated badly after all, just a bit roughly. As he glided down from the animal, and gave it a sympathetic pat, he could see that Spock was carried into one of the rocks. “What are you going to do to him?”, he asked T’Estris. She seemed to be the only one who spoke Standard. “We bring to…hassu.” She struggled to find the correct word but ended up saying the Vulcan one. To her luck, Kirk’s minimal knowledge of vocabulary included this one. “A doctor?”, he asked. T’Estris nodded once. “Come.”, she ordered. Kirk followed her.

She led him into the rock on another side of the camp. The inside was surprisingly spacious and rather well lit, at least for a house made out of a single rock. Kirk was led onto the second floor. At the foot of the stairs to the third one were two children playing with sticks. When they saw him approach, they stopped and stared at him with big eyes. T’Estris said something to them, but Kirk could only discern the word for ‘Human’. After that, he was led into one of the many rooms along a hallway. “Wait here.”, he was told and the door closed behind him. It had a window, so light could enter the room. On the floor, there was a thin mattress, but other than that, the room was almost empty. Tired from the long ride and all the other things that had happened to him lately, Kirk lay on the mattress.

Soon after, three women appeared. One was carrying a tray with cold soup and hot tea, the second one was carrying a piece of clothing, and the third carried a stern expression. While the others deposited their offerings, the food being put on a small kneeling table, the third one seemed to study him diligently. She checked his eyes and his mouth, pressed warm fingers against his glands and his chest, and examined the cuts on his hands. Kirk asked her what she was doing but received no answer, so he endured. Finally, she seemed to have seen enough and the three of them left him alone.

He ate the soup and drank the tea, and he had to agree to himself that both was delicious, or at least a lot better than emergency rations. After that, he unfolded the clothing to find that it was a short-sleeved tunic, kept in a lifeless gray. He put it on, if only to escape his sandy and sweaty t-shirt. It felt wonderful on his burned skin, and Kirk decided that the women couldn’t possibly be hostile. Lacking anything else to do, he slipped out of his boots and socks and lay on the mattress. In this position, he thought about his next steps. Maybe there was a communications device that he could use?

His musings were interrupted by T’Estris, who had exchanged her black hooded robe against a green dress. “Do not need that.”, she said and pulled at Kirk’s trousers. “Why would you need me to take my pants of?”, Kirk asked. T’Estris didn’t answer, instead she pulled again. “Not need.”, she repeated when Kirk looked at her in bewilderment. Giving in, he slid out of his uniform pants, but kept his underwear on. T’Estris already stood in the hallway and waved for him to follow her yet again.  
The tunic reached his knees, but he still felt strangely naked. It was a good thing that they didn’t meet anybody on their way. Kirk wondered how many people lived around here anyway. He had seen maybe twenty people, including the two children. The oasis wouldn’t support more than that, he guessed.

He was led downwards and into a cave-like structure. Everything was lit with oil lamps, whose light was magnified by strategically positioned mirrors. T’Estris led him to a pit that was filled with bluish water. Was this a pool? The Vulcan indicated the pit. “May I?”, Kirk asked, indicating himself and then the proposed pool. T’Estris nodded once. Kirk tested the water with his fingers. It was tepid and soft. He was about to slip out of the tunic, but she shook her head. “Should I keep it on?”, he inquired. “Yes.”, T’Estris said, seemingly confused how he could think otherwise. So, Kirk glided into the water as he was.

It felt as good as he had imagined. There was a bench all around the round pit, so it felt almost like a whirlpool. T’Estris gave him a palm-sized stone before she left the cave. Kirk didn’t manage to ask what he should do with it before she was gone. Some water splashed on it, and a bit of foam started building. Kirk figured that the stone was probably meant to be used like a soap. He began to wash himself, even though his burned skin didn’t like it. Some of it flaked and fell off. On his face, he only used it very carefully. Finally, he felt a lot cleaner than he had before. He laid the stone on the floor next to his head and leaned back. He felt his body float a little and enjoyed it deeply.

Then, he opened his eyes again. He was absolutely shocked to find that two women had slipped into the pool as well. They stared at him with interest and Kirk didn’t really know what to think. They were Vulcans after all. Maybe they just wanted to bath as well? He decided to not look at them and closed his eyes again. It was only a moment before he felt a hand on his leg. He jerked away in surprise. The woman whose hand it had been raised an eyebrow. “Normally I have to buy a few drinks first.”, he joked, but it was only received with silence. The woman who had touched him whispered something to the other and they left the pool in unison. Kirk stayed behind, wondering what just had happened.

It was barely two minutes later, when T’Estris reappeared. She brought his clothing with her, as well as a big cloth. “Excuse my friends.”, she said. “Not allowed.”, she added, but Kirk wasn’t too sure what exactly she meant. “How is my friend?”, Kirk asked. The Vulcan nodded. “Later.”, she said. She pushed the uniform and the cloth into his arms and left him. Kirk realized that his clothes were freshly washed, and even a tear around the shoulders had been repaired with skill. He dried himself with the cloth and put his clothing back on, but slung the uniform around his hips.

He walked the steps back up and stepped into the yard. He saw a few pieces of clothing swing on a line, so he hung the tunic and the towel over it as well. An older woman walked up to him. “Kirk?”, she asked. “Yes?”, Kirk replied. The woman waved for him to follow her. He was led into the other rock and around several corners. In the end, they came to a round room. In the middle, there was a mattress, and Spock lied on it. His limps and body were wrapped in wet cloth, and he still seemed to be unconscious. “How is he?”, she asked the woman who apparently was the healer. She looked at him for a moment. “No Standard.”, she said and shook her head.  
Kirk kneeled down next to his friend. He put a hand against his neck, and found that his temperature had dropped to a normal level. Additionally, he wasn’t sweating anymore. “Thank you.”, Kirk said to the healer. She didn’t reply, but left the room instead.


	4. Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a fire and a funeral, as well as my favorite OC.

On the Enterprise, Scotty began to feel slightly uneasy. His superiors hadn’t checked-in in twenty-four hours, so he had to consider them missing. Uhura walked up to the command seat. “I can’t believe they’ve gone missing on Vulcan.”, she said and shook her head. “The ion field is still too strong to be penetrated by our sensors.”, Scotty replied. “Can we make them stronger somehow?”, Uhura inquired. Scotty thought for a moment. “It’ll take a whole lotta energy, but it might be worth it.”, he decided. “Sir, could we use the Frank-theorem to our advantage?”, Chekov asked. “Aye.”, Scotty agreed. “You will help me, Mister Chekov.”, he added.  
Scotty stood and looked around the bridge. “Uhura, you’re in command.”, he decided. She nodded. “I’ll try to hail Vulcan Space Command. They might know something.”, she thought loudly. “Good idea, Uhura.”, Scotty told her and left the bridge, Chekov right behind him.

Half an hour later, Uhura was fuming. As the Space Command refused all video or audio calls, she had to settle with a written message. Only minutes later, she received a reply, but found that it was written in a Vulcan language or dialect that she didn’t know, and neither did the universal translator. She was in the middle of composing an angry reply, when she remembered that there was another linguist on board.

“How can I help you?”, Amanda asked and leaned over Uhura’s console. The officer sighed. “I received this message from Vulcan Space Command. I asked for information about our missing shuttle, and they decide to answer with this.” Amanda took the PADD from Uhura’s hands. She studied it for a while. “Oh dear.”, she commented. “What language is this even?”, Uhura asked. “I think it’s Hop-tekh. Either phase one or two, I’m not certain.” “A Vulcan language?”, Uhura asked. Amanda nodded. “One that was spoken approximately four-thousand years ago. We have programmed a typescript identical to this one.”, Amanda pointed to the PADD. “We?”, Uhura asked. “My colleague T’Set and myself. We work together at the Science Academy.”

“I see.”, Uhura replied. “Can you translate it for me?”, she added. Amanda laughed and shook her head. “No, not just like that. At the Academy, we have a universal translator especially for ancient Vulcan languages.”, she said. She thought for a moment. “What time is it in Shi’Kahr right now?”  
Amanda gave Uhura a private number, and the officer called the linguist T’Set. Uhura thought it best that Amanda leave the bridge, in case somebody was monitoring their conversation. It took a while until T’Set answered. “Starfleet. Interesting. T’Set here.”, she said and studied the crew. She was a tall woman with chocolate-brown hair who had been born and raised on the Vulcan colony P’Jem. “Lieutenant Nyota Uhura is the name. I hear that you have a translator for ancient languages?”, Uhura intoned.

“Who gave you this number?”, T’Set replied coolly. “She is a friend of yours, I believe.”, Uhura said, staring at her conspiratorially. “A friend? Indeed. One that might have felt the need to flee our planet? From a family whose name resembles a grayish male offspring?”, T’Set tested Uhura. She just stared at her for a moment, then she laughed and understood the Vulcan’s take of the name ‘Grayson’. “That’s correct. She lived on Vulcan quite a while, you know.”, she said to her. “I do. What is the text that needs to be translated?” “I have it right here.” “Send it to me, and I shall return it to you as soon as possible.”, T’Set advised before she closed the conversation.

“I don’t think she likes me.”, Uhura said to Amanda while they were waiting for T’Set’s reply. “Because she was overly mindful of security aspects and cut you off when she decided the conversation was over?”, Amanda asked with a smile. Uhura nodded. “Well that’s just T’Set I’m afraid.” They were silent for a few moments. “What is it like, to work and live with Vulcans?”, Uhura broke the silence. “You probably think that everyone is very serious all the time and that I must feel lonely often?”, Amanda asked back. “The thought crossed my mind, yes.”

“Vulcans are actually very mindful of the needs and wishes of others. When they are speaking fast and little, they don’t mean to be rude, they just don’t want to waste your time. Some can be quite blunt, but seldom to insult but in the spirit of honesty. And most actually have a great sense of humor. T’Set for example has this thing where she twists words to make me laugh.”, Amanda lectured Uhura. “That’s probably the consequence when the whole society is built on logic.”, the Lieutenant remarked. “Indeed.”, Amanda replied, imitating a stereotypical Vulcan.

The reply was received soon after. Amanda got to look at it first. “What does it say?”, Uhura asked. “It is an excerpt from a magician’s book. It is called ‘The Songs of Zakal’.” “A magician’s book?”, Uhura asked, believing she had misheard. “An ancient Vulcan with enormous mental powers. We call them magicians in the translation. The Vulcan word is kae-tanafsu, mind artist.” “I see. Now what does this magician say?”, Uhura replied. Amanda began to read. “The strong shall reign while the weak will go with the wind and disappear. This is, how it has been and how it shall be. When the three lights shine, we will raise again.”, Amanda read. “You are telling me that the Vulcan Space Command sent me an ancient maniac’s threatening poem.”, Uhura remarked with a bland face. “It appears so.”, Amanda replied.

In the engine room, Scotty ordered to power up his construction, hoping that nothing important would fuse. The engines howled as they produced enough energy. With Chekov’s help, he had managed to connect the sensors to the hull, so that the whole ship would function as a giant sensor dish. But for it to work, he needed to run a current through the metal of the hull. “It is working!”, Chekov exclaimed through the comm system and studied the sensor read-out. “Now scanning for shuttle.”, he stated. Uhura and Amanda and the rest of the bridge crew waited in breathless silence. “There it is.”, Chekov finally said. Then, he stood. “No life-signs anywhere in the vicinity. The shuttle is badly damaged.”, he said lowly. “Does that mean…?”, Amanda asked. “I’m afraid it does.”, Uhura replied, tears forming in her eyes. “Oh.”, Amanda let out and slumped against a console.

Back in the women’s camp, Kirk kneeled next to Spock. The hassu entered, with her she had a metal bowl and long strips of cloth. She sat next to Kirk. She pointed to his hands and stretched her own. Trying to understand her message, Kirk stretched his hands. The woman proceeded to smear some of the green jelly she had in her bowl onto the strips and bound them around his hands. It felt cold and burned in his wounds. Kirk whimpered a bit, but the woman merely raised an eyebrow.  
That done, she lay a hand on Spock’s face. The Commander opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. “Where am I?”, he asked Kirk after a while. “We’re still in the Forge. We have been found by these women; don’t you remember?” Spock looked at the hassu who was just putting the bowl back on a shelf. “I do now.”  
“How are you feeling?”, Kirk wanted to know. “Much better. I believe that the fever has subsided.”, Spock said and rolled on his side. “Did you that there were people living in this desert?”, Kirk asked. “I have heard rumors and stories, yes. The Forge has always been home to people of divergent views.” Hearing them converse, the healer had left the room and entered the yard. Now, she was back, T’Estris in tow.

She kneeled down next to them and greeted Spock in Vulcan. Then, she said something else and Spock replied with a short sentence. “She wishes to know whether I am your superior. I have explained the truth.”, Spock translated. “Can you tell her that we are grateful for their help and ask who they are?”, Kirk asked. Spock asked T’Estris something. Spock raised an eyebrow. “She claims that they are ze’tekh. A Human comparison would be the Amazons from Greek mythology.” Spock asked her something and she replied. “I asked her whether this was the reason that only she would speak to us. She said yes and added that she was the clan leader. They are not allowed to interact with men, you see.”, Spock said. “How did they find us?” Again, Kirk waited for a reply. “They seem to have heard a loud sound and came to investigate. They have followed our tracks back to the cave.”, Spock explained. “Can you inquire if there’s a communication device somewhere around here?”, the Captain wanted to know. Again, Spock said something in Vulcan and listened to the reply. “She says that there are no electronic devices around here as they do not need them.” Kirk frowned. Spock spoke again. “We will need to finds another way to leave. The myth of the ze’tekh states that they would imprison men for the purpose of reproducing. When their duty is done, the men would be killed. I do not intent to determine its truth.” “I have seen children.”, Kirk stated to the horror of them both. T’Estris looked coldly at the two. “Not good for children.”, she said to Kirk and shook her head.

It had become slightly darker, so Kirk presumed that another day had ended. T’Khut, Vulcan’s sister planet, had risen during the afternoon and was now reflecting the suns’ light. A young member of the ze’tekh came and brought another mattress for Kirk to lay on. Additionally, they received their blankets from the emergency packs. “The desert might cool down during the short time of darkness.”, Spock explained to Kirk. “Spock.”, Kirk began, “If we’re never going to get out of this desert, I’ll need a lot of your advice.” “Captain, we will return to the ship eventually, I am quite certain of it. I thought you did not believe in so called no-win scenarios?” Kirk laughed. “I know, I know. But living in a small oasis, growing a garden, it might not be Iowa but I wouldn’t call it a loss either.” Now it was Spock’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Now you’re just being illogical, Sir.”

They were both being served a meal, consisting of stewed vegetables and triangle-shaped cookies. “What are those?”, Kirk wanted to know and tasted one. Moving his hands was quite complicated with the bandages still on. “These pastries are traditionally served around the day of light. The three corners symbolize the three suns.”, Spock replied. “And they taste like Christmas biscuits!”, Kirk realized with joy. “Indeed.”, Spock remarked. “Are there any other traditions surrounding this day?”, Kirk wondered. “Green decorations and singing in a group are an important part of it. Additionally, a green ribbon is taped to the frame of the house’s main door and cut in half at midnight, symbolizing the beginning of the next seven-year period.” “Sound like a mix between Christmas and New Year.”, Kirk concluded. “It is a working analogy.”, Spock agreed.

After they had finished their meal, they began to play chess, both imagining the chessboard and the pieces on it. “Knight to B6.”, Kirk said, when they heard what sounded like an explosion. “What was that?”, Kirk wondered wide-eyed. “Maybe some kind of accident?”, Spock mused, but there was another bang almost immediately. Both stood and followed the sound through the tight corridors. Finally, they reached one of the balconies.  
In the yard, hell had broken loose. The tents were burning, and the sehlats in the corner were desperately trying to free themselves. Everywhere, there were ze’tekh running about and trying to quench the flames with sand. Looking to the sky, Kirk could see an all-black shuttle, firing on the oasis without mercy. Some of the women where already lying about the ground, seemingly dead. “We need to help!”, Kirk exclaimed. Spock grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside the rock again. “There is no possibility how we can help. I suggest we leave here immediately.”, Spock shouted over the noise. Maybe Spock was right after all. Their hands were bare.

Spock insisted that they take their blankets, so they both hurried back to the healer’s room. Spock grabbed their blankets, and Kirk found a bowl of water in a corner of the room. He filled the water in an empty bottle that was just standing on a table. Then, they ran. Down the corridor, down the stairs, and outside into the yard. It seemed that the women had come to the same conclusion as them, and were currently in the middle of soothing their animals. Some had already succeeded and were riding away at an enormous speed. One of them had the two children with her, each sitting in a basket hanging on either side of the animal. Somehow, T’Estris found them. “Take sehlat. Leave.”, she shouted at them.

While Captain and Commander were running toward the animals, Kirk spied the orange fabric of one of the emergency packs. He grabbed it by the strap without even stopping. Spock reached one of the sehlats first and pulled himself onto it. With one arm, holding the blankets in the other, he helped Kirk get on too. As soon as he sat, Spock kicked the animal in the side and it sprung forwards, running from the fire and howling. It pranced into the dark desert, not minding that its two passengers had to hold on very tensely in order to not fall from its back. When they couldn’t see the oasis anymore, Spock said something to the animal. It stopped running and started to walk slowly instead.

“Who did this shuttle belong to?”, Kirk wondered loudly. “I do not know.”, Spock replied, guiding the sehlat. “Whoever it was must have known of the ze’tekh.” “Obviously.” “And you really couldn’t identify the shuttle?”, Kirk asked again. “I am as much at a loss as you are, Captain.”, Spock affirmed. Just then, the first sun rose again. “Look.”, Spock said, “Ha-gad begins.”

The sehlat moved through the desert in a constant rhythm. “Where are we going?”, Kirk asked. “I do not know.”, Spock replied. “Where’s north?”, Kirk asked next. “I cannot say. The planet of Vulcan spins in a more complicated way than Earth, making it impossible to determine cardinal directions from the perceived movement of the suns.”, Spock explained. “I have come to the conclusion that everything is more complicated around here.”, Kirk stated. Spock said nothing.

“Do you think the Enterprise is searching for us?”, Kirk wondered. “I would presume that they have searched with their sensors, have found the damaged shuttle and consider us dead.”, Spock said. “That’s comforting.”, Kirk said in a very ironic tone. The sehlat kept trotting forwards. “How big is this desert anyway?”, Kirk inquired. “Eight-hundred thirty-seven kilometers at the widest diameter.”, Spock deadpanned. “And we crashed approximately in the middle of it all.”, Kirk added in horror. “Indeed.”, Spock agreed.

Up on the ship, everything seemed a little less colorful. Scotty wore his dress uniform, forgoing the kilt, and marched to the dais at the end of the Rec room. He told himself that he could do this. With a sigh, he stepped onto the platform. He could feel everyone’s stares. He however realized that Amanda seemed to be missing, and he felt inappropriate relief. For a moment, he just looked at the part of the crew that was crowded in the big room. Finally, he managed to speak. “I have to inform you that as of twenty-hundred today, Captain James Kirk and Commander Spock are considered dead.” Nobody was surprised, as the news had traveled through the ship fast, but Scotty could still see some people near to tears. “Of all the Captains I have served under, I have found that Captain Kirk was not only the most competent, but also the most considerate and loyal of them all. Commander Spock was most efficient when it came to the functioning of this crew, and a bright scientist as well. They will be duly missed.” One of the ensigns blew a whistle. “A minute of silence, please.” And for one minute, nobody within a crew of more than four-hundred people made a sound.

Amanda walked through the ship. Seeing her, some crewmembers turned away their faces. Amanda saw it as a sign that her son had actually been liked around his crew, and it gave her a little solace. Then, she met Doctor McCoy in one of the hallways. “What are you doing around here?”, he asked. “I…”, Amanda began, but she stopped, realized that she didn’t know what she was doing. “There is something I have to do in Jim’s quarters. You can come with me if you want.”, McCoy offered.  
Kirk’s quarters didn’t look like what she had expected. She hadn’t had a clear picture, but it had certainly not included oil paintings and actual, physical books. McCoy saw her wonder. “If you think this is something, you should see Spock’s quarters. “I have.”, Amanda replied. “Last time we were here.”

“Sit.”, McCoy said, “We’re still waiting for Scotty.” Amanda sat. “You and Spock, were you friends?”, she asked the Doctor who was leaning against the cupboard. “I guess. We argued a lot, though.”, McCoy replied. “About what did you argue?”, Amanda wondered. “Mostly about how logical certain actions were. It was a lot of fun.”  
Scotty entered, redressed in his normal uniform, carrying a bottle of whisky and two glasses. He put them on the table and nodded at Amanda. “Where’s that tape we have to watch?”, he asked anxiously. Without answering, McCoy pressed the correct buttons on the safe. From it, he pulled a black envelope with data cards. He read their labels. “This one is for you.”, he said and gave one to Scotty. The engineer slit the card into the receptacle at the computer. Kirk’s face appeared. “I have recorded this message in case both Mister Spock and I should perish. Scotty, you’re in command now and I can imagine how much you wish you weren’t. But I know that you can do it. You know what orders to give at what time and the crew likes and respects you. My last orders are the following: Bring the ship home, or at least assure the safety of the crew until help arrives. And please be careful. Good luck.” With that, the message ended.

Scotty sat down too. “He isn’t coming back, isn’t he?”, he asked Bones. “He knew the risk.”, Bones replied. “Aye.”, Scotty simply stated. “Isn’t there a tape for you too?”, he asked. “Only one to Spock and me. Besides, I’ve already watched it.”, McCoy explained. Scotty filled the glasses he had brought, giving one to the Doctor and one to Amanda, he himself took a big swig from the bottle. Amanda had been studying the 3-D chess board with the pieces still in place like they had been left there in mid-game. “Both sides could have had checkmate within one move.”, she said and emptied the glass.

When she put the glass down, the ship shook and all three of them were thrown to the floor, the chess pieces followed immediately. The Red Alert howled. “Bridge to Mister Scott. We’re fired upon.”, they heard Uhura over the comm.


	5. The Desert Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Kirk get behind the ploy, while the Enterprise has to engage in a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes Vulcan magic: Choking hazard.

Scotty sprinted to the bridge as fast as he possibly could. Uhura was already waiting for him. "They just opened fire!", she exclaimed as she stood from the command seat. "Who?", the Scotsman asked. Uhura pointed to the screen. On it, there was a Vulcan war ship, its circular nacelle gleaming red. Should they fire back? It would be an act of war, and Scotty didn't want to be responsible for it. "Raise shields!", he ordered. "Shields already raised.", Sulu returned. "Can we hail them?", Scotty asked next. "I've already tried, but no luck.", Uhura told him. The other fired again. "Shields are down!", Sulu shouted over the noise. "They know exactly where to aim.", he added.

"Let's get out of here!", Scotty ordered. "Alpha maneuver!", he added. Wasting no time, Sulu turned the ship around. "Warp 1.", Scotty advised. They sped away, the Vulcan cruiser right behind them. "How long until we're out of Vulcan space?", the Scotsman asked. "One minute, twenty-two seconds. We will pass an asteroid field.", the Russian navigator replied. They were hit again. "Warp drive is dead!", Sulu informed him. "Do we have maneuvering power?", Scotty asked. "Yes, Sir.", Sulu replied, eagerly waiting for another order. "Bring us into the asteroid field, Mr. Sulu."

Amanda had stayed in the Captains quarters, both men leaving her to go to their posts. The ship had shaken a few times, the red alert had howled until the light had gone out, so she was sitting in the dark now. 'Does dying feel like that?', she wondered, but there was nobody to answer. After what felt like eternity, a pale emergency light turned on. Amanda tried the door to the hallway, but it wouldn't open. Alarmed, she tried the other one in Kirk's bedroom half of the quarters. These didn't open either. With a sigh, she dropped onto Kirk's bed. Looking around the room, she realized that there was another door, but she didn't know where it let. She tried the button anyway. Nothing happened. She walked back to the desk and sat down. She pressed the button for the intercom system, but there was only static. Amanda growled angrily.

In an effort to calm herself, she picked up the glasses and chess pieces that had fallen to the ground. She couldn't exactly remember the pieces position, so she arranged them in the opening positions. That done, she sat back into the chair. Seemingly from out of nowhere, she wondered who this Captain Kirk had been. Her son had been very fond of him, she knew, but she had barely spent any time with the man herself. She began to study Kirk's collection of paper books.

"Lieutenant Masters, report!", Scotty commed his engineering second. There was only static. "Are they still after us?", Scotty asked. "No, Sir.", Chekov replied. "Enemy ship is returning to planet." "They haven't hailed us?", Scotty asked Uhura. "No. And they wouldn't answer my calls either." "They left us to die.", Chekov lamented. "We're not dead yet.", Sulu retorted. "We might as well be if we don't get life support to turn on again.", Scotty remarked, leaning over the engineering console. Everyone threw him a panicked glance. "Sulu, you have the conn while I go down to engineering.", Scotty ordered as he hurried to the turbolift. The doors opened, but there was no lift behind them. With a sigh, Scotty began to climb down the ladder that was meant for situations like this.

In Kirk's quarters, Amanda had just picked up one of the books, a Standard translation of the Odyssey. Something fell from between its pages and onto the table. It was one of the half-transparent cards that were used to print pictures on. Amanda turned it around. To her surprise, she found that it was a picture of Kirk and her son. Both were wearing civilian clothing, and seemed to be in some sort of restaurant. In front of Spock, there was a piece of cake with a candle stuck into it. On his head, he had a cone-shaped paper hat that read 'Birthday Boy'. Kirk was smiling brightly and seemingly taking the picture, judging from his extended arm, while Spock had raised one eyebrow in silent amusement and folded his arms. In the corner, Kirk had scribbled 'Spock's birthday, 2268'. Amanda spent a long time looking at the picture, seeing how happy both were in each other's company. "Thank you, Kirk.", she said loudly.

Down on the planet, the Captain and his first officer were still riding on the sehlat. The first sun, alam'ak, had now risen fully, making Kirk sweat profusely. "Please, let's make a pause.", he urged Spock, who was still sitting in front of him. Spock didn't answer, but stared into the distance. "Jim do you see that too?", he asked. "All I see is desert.", the Human grunted. "At the horizon, in relative proximity to this group of hills?", Spock asked and pointed. Now Kirk looked too, shielding his eyes from the sun. "It looks like a tower. And enormous statues?", Kirk couldn't believe what he saw. This is Gol.", Spock explained. "The city with the famous monastery?", Kirk asked in awe. "I believe the term 'city' is somewhat exaggerated, but yes." "They probably have a communication device somewhere!", Kirk exclaimed in joy. "Undoubtedly. Additionally, Gol is a station on the route of the Forge's high-speed train."

While they were happily discussing the merits of Gol in comparison to dying in the desert, none realized that a long, black ground transporter had reached their position silently. Feeling somebody stare at him, Kirk turned around, just in time to see an energy beam hit him squarely in the chest. The animal squealed, making a more high-pitched sound than Kirk thought possible. He felt himself lose his equilibrium and fall from the animal.

When he awoke, his hands were tied behind his back and one of his sides pressed against a warm body. Also, he seemed to be on some kind of vehicle. He blinked. "Spock, where are we?", he murmured and turned his head. "Ri-stariben'uh.", somebody shouted and kicked him in the side. Spock right out growled at the attacker. "Kal'uh ish-veh.", he ordered the hooded figure to stop. The other only laughed. Slowly, Kirk remembered that he had been shot, obviously on a stunning frequency. Now, they sat on the floor of some kind of barge with wheels, with some more figures in dark robes around them. One seemed to be maneuvering the vehicle with the large wheels.

Being told to be silent, Kirk sat there and hoped for the best. This thing must go somewhere, wouldn't it? From time to time, he looked over to Spock, but he seemed to be listening to their kidnappers' conversations. Finally, after what seemed like at least three eternities, the barge came to a halt. They had reached another oasis, but it seemed even bigger than the home of the ze'tekh had been. Both ground vehicles and an assortment of private shuttles stood in the wide courtyard. "This looks like a castle!", Kirk murmured to Spock. "Indeed.", the other agreed. They were pushed through a columned entrance. The inside was grand, with its colorful wall décor and even more columns. To his dismay, Kirk noted that almost all of the wall mosaics depicted some form of murder. He swallowed nervously.

After the vestibule came a corridor that had little niches, each adorned with different patterns carved into the stone. Each housed a brick-sized stone object, all of them with a carved portrait on their top ends, making them look like canopies. Most were broken in half. Kirk saw that Spock stared at them, wide-eyed. He wanted to ask, but seeing one of their capturers give him a very hard look, he opted for continued silence.

The end of the corridor brought them to a round hall, with a ceiling that made Kirk think of medieval gothic churches in Europe. It even had the elegantly long arches to support it. It the middle there was a big block of stone with a seat carved into one side. The other half was perfectly shaped to kneel on, Kirk noted. From between the ceiling's arches, a cage was let down. It was made completely out of meshed metal, even the floor piece. As soon as it clanked on the ground, Kirk and Spock was pushed inside, the door closed after them. The cage was pulled to its original position again, admittedly a little slower than the way down.

"What is going on?", Kirk asked as soon as they were out of hearing range. "I cannot say.", Spock replied. "Well, let's begin simple. Who could these people be?", Kirk wanted to know. "The Forge is home to many secret groups, as I have told you. I do however believe that this particular group does not follow Surak's teachings." "Because of the laugh?", Kirk tried to clarify. "Indeed." "And those statues? You seemed rather surprised to see them." "I was. They are vre'katra-lar. I believe the Standard term is 'katric arc'.", Spock explained himself. "They are used to store the katra, the living spirit of an individual, after their death. If have never seen one in person, only in photographs.", he added. "There were at least fifty of them!", Kirk remarked. "And most were broken in half.", Spock added to Kirk's thoughts.

After that, they sat there in the half-darkness in their cage. "Do you think they'll let us down sometime again?", Kirk wondered. Before Spock could answer something, they heard music and singing. "I think it's coming from the corridor.", Kirk said. They waited, wondering what they were about to witness. Then, people entered the hall. At the front, there was a person in a white robe with a hood that covered the face. Right behind walked somebody with their hands bound behind his back. He was followed by two rows of people with black cloaks, but their faces were in clear view. Spock gasped. "This is Minister Stek.", he murmured and pointed to the man with the hand behind his back. Then, he frowned. "What's it?", Kirk asked. "There are also Sovek, T'Neris and Voss.", Spock said while pointing to some people in the entourage. "You know all these people?", Kirk wondered. Spock nodded. "All are politicians. But something does not make sense." "What's that?" "Sovek and T'Neris are political enemies.", Spock explained. "So, you think they wouldn't team up to do whatever is going on?", Kirk realized. "Indeed. They would most certainly not.", Spock returned.

Minister Stek was pushed into the stone seat. He struggled for a bit, but the person in the white robe touched his face and he stopped. Instead he seemed to be very relaxed. The person in the white robe kneeled behind him on the stone altar. Someone in the entourage handed over a katric arc. The kneeling person laid one hand on the small statue, and one on Minister Stek's forehead. The people that had accompanied them started to sing again. At first, nothing happened, but then, the Minister whimpered. Then he screamed. "I believe that he receives the katra in the arc.", Spock tried to understand what he saw. "And what happens to his own?", Kirk wondered. "I do not know.", Spock replied.

Minister Stek stopped screaming. The arc was thrown to the ground and broke into several pieces. Seemingly surprised, he touched his body and laughed. But then, the person in the hood collapsed. Everybody seemed startled, and a few ran forwards to see after the person. Somebody who had examined them stood and said something to the group. "What did he say?", Kirk asked. "He spoke a language that I am not familiar with.", Spock replied, frowning. Some of the group seemed to dispute hastily. Kirk saw that somebody pointed to their cage and everyone nodded in agreement. The cage was let down slowly.

Once down, the door was ripped open. Spock was taken from it by two strong men before Kirk could do anything. "What are you doing with him?", Kirk shouted at the people, but nobody answered. Minister Stek or whoever inhabited his body now stood up, and Spock was pressed into the stone seat instead. He tried to kick one of his capturers, but was neck-pinched first. He sank together. "Spock, do you hear me?", Kirk tried to wake him, but to no avail. The cage's door was slammed shut again so he couldn't try to flee. The person in the white hood was dragged nearer to the Commander, so that both hands were lying on his face. In horror, Kirk watched.

It was only a moment before Spock woke up again. Kirk couldn't see his face from his position in the cage, but he heard Spock hurl Vulcan words at them. Kirk was reasonable sure that they were insults. "Stop hurting him!", Kirk shouted. He was ignored. Now, Spock began to cry and struggle again, but he was pressed down by several people. Defeated, Kirk watched. Then, the hands sank from Spock's face, and the Vulcan took a few deep breaths. He stood and pointed to the lifeless body on the stone. He told the bystanders something in the strange language they had heard earlier, and they undressed the corpse. Now Kirk could see that it had been an old woman. The white robe was given to Spock, and he put it on. "Spock?", Kirk asked, realizing that he sounded somewhat afraid.

Spock walked over to him. "Stranger!", he called him sharply. Kirk couldn't avoid to think that it didn't sound like Spock at all. "What happened?", he asked. "I have taken myself a new body. The other was sick, but this one is healthy and young. Nothing will keep you and your kind on this planet now. Kirk's eyes widened. "Who are you?", he wondered. "I am Zakal, the desert storm.", the other replied. Kirk just stared at him. The other laughed.

Somebody, Kirk believed it was Voss, came to Zakal's side and told him something empathetically. Zakal shook Spock's head. He answered something, and Kirk thought he heard Gol being mentioned. "You will be the first outworlder to be executed. Your example will warn others.", Zakal explained. "What?", Kirk asked, not believing his ears. Suddenly, Spock's eyes became softer. "You will be brought to Gol, so everyone can see." "Spock?", Kirk wondered. Zakal laughed. "The one whose body this used to be is weak, he struggles but he shall not win. Never." Kirk watched as Spock's features softened and hardened a few times in a row, wondering what was going on. Was Spock still in there?

Then, Zakal got the body under his control again and bellied an order to his followers. Kirk was taken from the cage and pushed into the hallway. They passed the vre'katra again, and then the entrance hall. Finally, they reached the courtyard again. Instead of the vehicle they had come from, Kirk was brought to one of the shuttles. It was small and had only four seats. Kirk was thrown into one in the second row and rope was used to secure him there. It was so tight around his chest that he struggled to breathe. He decided to stop fighting, rather saving his energy for when he had an actual chance to flee. Besides, his hands still hurt from all the cuts they had sustained.

Three of Zakal's followers sat in the other seats, and the shuttle started to fly away. Through the main viewing port, Kirk could see that the other shuttles had gotten off the ground as well. He tried to relax. It did not work at all. He decided that he should take his chances and to pull the others into a conversation. Maybe they could him make understand what was going on. "So, how do you want to execute me?", he asked a lot surer of himself than he felt. Nobody answered, but the one sitting next to him pulled out a phaser and pointed it on him. "Ah, you want to shoot me?", Kirk inquired, his voice cracking a bit. "Be silent!", the pilot advised him. Giving up, Kirk followed that order.

As dire as his situation was, Kirk still had to agree that the flight towards Gol was fantastic. They passed the big statues of the founders of Vulcan philosophy, Surak and T'Klaas. Each towered fifteen meters into the sky. Kirk marveled at this feat of engineering. Passing the valley of the monastery, Kirk could see many other, much smaller artworks. He regretted that he couldn't have a better look at them. In front of them, Gol with its high, ancient wall and its green roofs grew from the ground. He could also see a much newer part of the city, outside the old walls, which housed the train station. Kirk expected that they would land somewhere around there, but the shuttle began a downwards course while they were still in the valley. It landed in front of a long, flat building that seemed to smooth itself into the landscape. It was very proportionate, but had no decorations at all. Kirk guessed that it must be the Surakian monastery.

The other shuttles landed next to each other, and Kirk was led out of the one that had brought him there. The second sun was just about to rise. Kirk could see Zakal in the white robe, but with the hood down, exposing Spock's head. For a moment, he thought that he could see a panicked expression on Spock's face. But then, it was gone again. Zakal shouted something to the followers who were holding him, and he was yet again yanked into a direction. "Just tell me where to go, I can walk myself.", Kirk growled at them. To his genuine surprise, the grip on him was loosened and he could properly walk.

He was not led through the monastery's main entrance, but through a smaller door that led into a cavern underneath the building. It was very dark, but his capturers didn't seem to mind. With his vision gone, Kirk just went were he was pulled to. He heard something screech, and then he was shoved forwards into the darkness. He crashed into the ground, and there was the sound again. Kirk patted around and found that there were prison bars in front of him. "Not again!", he shouted in annoyance. Then, he swore. "Captain Kirk, is that you?", somebody asked from the darkness. Kirk breathed in sharply. "Ambassador Sarek?", he wondered. Somebody kneeled down next to him and laid a hand on his arm. Kirk could dimly discern a face. "I am afraid so, yes.", Sarek replied.


	6. Two And A Half Rescue Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Masters needs to be saved, while things on the surface become slightly better.

Up on the Enterprise, Scotty was frantically searching for a way to get the Warp engines back online. If the Warp field were to collapse fully, he would have to eject the core. Once he would do that, there would be about forty hours left until life support would give out. "Try again!", he ordered the ensign next to him. He pressed the starter button. A deep sound emanated through the ship, only to turn off again. "No luck, Sir.", the ensign informed helpfully.

Lieutenant Masters entered Engineering over the balcony. "Our matter tanks are leaking into space. These Vulcans probably had a blueprint of our ship.", she shouted down to Scotty. "Aye.", he agreed. "How big is the hole?", Scotty asked. "Have you ever seen a whole water melon? About that size.", Masters replied. Scotty sighed. "I'll go repair it.", he volunteered. This operation needed to be done from the outside, so he would have to wear a space suit. "No, Sir.", Masters replied. "You're in Command. I should go." Realizing that she was right, Scotty nodded. "Very well. I'll see that communications will go online again." Masters turned to leave. "Good luck!", Scotty shouted after her.

Still caught in the Captain's quarters, Amanda felt rather bored. As a last resort, she decided to bang against the doors. After half a minute she decided that is was silly and she gave up and slumped into Kirk's office chair. But then, she felt like she heard something outside the door. There was a scraping noise, and the doors sprung open. A Caitian woman purred at her. "I presume you are Dr. Amanda Grayson?", she asked. Amanda nodded. "I am Lieutenant M'Ress.", the Caitian introduced herself. "Thank you for freeing me, Lieutenant.", Amanda replied. M'Ress laughed. "It was no trouble. Come with me, will you?" Amanda followed her into the hallway.

"Were we fired upon?", Amanda wanted to know. M'Ress nodded. "The Vulcans didn't like us orbiting their planet, it seems. We're now inside an asteroid field." Amanda looked around the hallway, with its burned panels and injured crew. "There seems to be extensive damage. Is there anything I can do to help?", she offered. M'Ress looked at her for a moment. "You are a linguist, are you not?", she wondered. Amanda nodded in agreement. "Can you go to the bridge and man the comm station in my stead? I think I'm more needed on the rescue teams." Amanda nodded again. M'Ress began to walk away. "I have not the slightest idea how to operate this station.", Amanda informed her. M'Ress ears twitched. "Just press the big red button to answer. You will figure out the rest." With that, she left her there. Amanda looked around her, trying to determine the direction of the bridge.

Lieutenant Charlene Masters wore a bulky space suit as she stepped into the air lock. A hissing sound later, and the doors before her opened to space. She pulled herself outside just a little and pressed one magnetic boot against the hull. It clicked as it connected to the metal. Slowly, she began to walk towards the leak on one of the nacelles. She could see violet gas emanating from it. "I see it.", she spoke over the comm system in her helmet. "Aye. Will you be able to fix it?", Scotty's voice crackled through the speakers. "I guess. I'll need to get closer."

A few long minutes later, she finally stood next to the hole. "I have now reached the leak. Beginning repairs.", she told Scotty. From a back pocket, she took a blanket from foldable metal. She would place it over the leak and fix it there with a soldering iron she had brought in another pocket. While she was unfolding the metal, Scotty's voice reached her again. She could hear the red alert in the background. "Core is overloading. Get away from there. We'll try to jettison it." Before she could even answer, a strong gush of violet gas exited the hole, taking her with it. She began to spin in a nauseating rhythm. "Masters to Enterprise. Have lost hull contact. Enterprise, come in!", she shouted into her helmet. Nobody answered. She could see the Warp core being dumped, a long, train-like structure leaving the ship through a hole right over the shuttle bay. "Scotty!", she shouted.

"Amanda Grayson here.", Masters suddenly heard. "Masters here. I have lost hull contact and am spinning away from the ship. "I see.", Amanda replied. Masters was now in a full-blown panic. "Please tell my dog I loved her.", she sobbed. "Don't worry, we will rescue you, and you will be able to tell your dog yourself.", Amanda tried to calm her. She realized that it sounded a bit insincere, since she didn't really know if there was anything to be done about this situation. Then, contact broke and there was only static.

Luckily, Sulu entered the bridge just then. Amanda turned to him. "I have just received a call from an Engineer called Masters. She says she has lost hull contact." Sulu's eyes widened. Without a word, he jumped to the conn and pressed the intercom button. "Bridge to Engineering.", he called. It was a few seconds before anybody answered. "Ensign Riley here.", was the answer. "It's Sulu. We have a crewman over board. Please tell Scotty." There was some noise, but then they heard Scotty's voice over the system. "It's Masters, isn't it?", he asked. "Yes, Sir. Asking for permission for rescue mission. I plan to take a shuttle." There was silence for a few seconds. "You know what you're getting into? We will not be able to help you." "I am aware. However, the Captain wouldn't have left anybody behind, and now is not the time to break with this tradition." "Try to rescue her then. But make sure to bring the shuttle back, however big the sacrifice. Do you understand?" Sulu nodded. "Yes, I do. Thank you, Sir."

Down on the planet, Kirk leaned against a cool stone wall next to Ambassador Sarek. "I presume you have not reached Vulcana Regar?", the other asked. Kirk wanted to nod, but then he remembered that he was in a pitch-black room. "We crashed over the desert." There was silence for a few moments. "My son, did he die in the crash?", Sarek asked, overly calm. "No, he didn't.", Kirk replied, not wanting to tell Sarek what had happened to Spock. "Why is he not here then? Something else must have occurred.", Sarek insisted. Kirk cleared his throat. "Well, you see.", he begun. "I normally do, yes.", Sarek agreed. Kirk snickered. "It's not funny.", he protested after a second. "Excuse me. Please go on.", Sarek urged him.

"We were in the desert, just trying to get to Gol, when we were caught by… these people." "Something quite similar has occurred to me, albeit I was at home.", Sarek informed Kirk. "We were brought to a giant palace or maybe a temple carved into a hill. There was this ceremony, and Spock could identify several of the attendants as politicians." "A ceremony, you say?", Sarek wondered. "Yes. There was an old lady in a white cloak, and she touched a katric arc with one, and Minister Stek's forehead with the other hand. I think she passed the katra inside the arc to the Minister." Kirk could hear Sarek gasp. "Minister Stek? I do not see how he could ever agree to such a procedure." "I don't think he did, Sir. He seemed drugged, or maybe hypnotized. The lady did something to him.", Kirk explained. "I believe I understand. However, this does still not explain why Spock is not with you." "After whatever happened to the Minister, the lady collapsed and she transferred something to Spock. He called himself 'Zakal'.", Kirk replied.

"Zakal, the desert storm?", Sarek asked. "Yeah, I think that was it. You know this guy?", Kirk wondered. "Indeed, I do from my history classes. Zakal was a warlord and a magician in pre-Surakian times.", Sarek explained. "A magician?", Kirk hoped he had misheard. "A being with great mental powers. The Standard term might be somewhat misleading." Then, Sarek seemed to think for a moment. "You said that there were several politicians at this 'ceremony'?", he wanted to know. "Yes, more than twenty at least.", Kirk remembered. Sarek murmured something in Vulcan, and Kirk got the distinct feeling that it was a prerogative. "We need to go to Shi'Kahr as soon as possible.", he told Kirk.

Just this instance, a light shone onto them, meaning that the door to the cavern had been opened. Then, there was a torch, burning with an oily smell. Kirk was the first to realize who it was. "Spock?", he asked the white figure. Zakal laughed. "It is almost mid-day. The cameras are ready.", he snarled. Suddenly, he blinked and Spock's body was wearing a panicked expression. "Please.", he mouthed. Before Kirk even realized what had just happened, Sarek had jumped from his position on the floor and pounded onto his son's body. Zakal crashed against the floor, trying to choke Sarek. "Captain!", Sarek shouted from between his teeth, while trying to neck-pinch Zakal. Kirk got the hint and used his full body weight to weigh down on Spock. Surprised, Zakal let go of Sarek, who in turn hastily put a hand onto Spock's temple. Wordlessly, he concentrated and closed his eyes. To Kirk's surprise, Spock's body became limp. Kirk still didn't move away from him. Sarek took a deep breath, and Zakal began to scream in pain, adding several words in his ancient language. A gush of wind blew through the cavern, everything seemed to be in a golden light for just an instance, and then Spock stopped to scream and closed his eyes. Sarek pulled his hand away, panting like he had just run a marathon in an hour. "What did you do?", Kirk asked Sarek. "Zakal's katra was not quite embedded into Spock's body, and I was able to detach it."

Kirk checked if Spock was still breathing. "He is still alive. Why won't he wake up?", he asked Sarek. "Give him time. This must have been quite the shock.", Sarek replied and leaned against the wall again, still struggling to catch his breath. Kirk felt like he was frozen as he watched his friend, still sitting on top of Spock. Maybe a minute passed before Spock slowly opened his eyes. "Sa-mekh?", he asked lightly, trying to turn his head. While Sarek came nearer again, Spock frowned and looked at Kirk on top of him. "Jim.", he said, appearing to be in pain. "What is it?", Kirk asked, searching Spock's body for any obvious injuries. Sarek had kneeled next to them and looked at Kirk in a slightly mocking way the Captain knew from Spock. "I was hoping to have grand-children one day.", he simply stated. Kirk was very confused, until he saw were his right knee was. He immediately got off Spock. "Sorry.", he murmured and became a little red.

"He is gone.", Spock remarked and tried to sit up. Kirk helped him do so. He turned to Sarek. "You killed Zakal, Sa-mekh." Sarek shook his head. "Zakal has been dead for millennia." Spock didn't seem to acknowledge his words. "He almost got you instead.", he said. "I defeated him only barely. Were it not for my parental bond to you, I would have not been able to stop him. You also did not fit together. It seems that your heritage has saved you from worse.", Sarek agreed.

"Can you tell us what is going on?", Kirk prompted Spock. "Zakal's katra was somehow transferred to the woman that is now dead. He found that there lived outworlders on our planet. He decided that it must be 'cleaned' from them, as he follows a principle of eugenics founded in his times. He and his followers have infiltrated most of Vulcan's officials." Kirk and Sarek both stared at Spock. "That's absolutely horrible!", Kirk exclaimed. Spock nodded. "Indeed."

"Zakal wanted to bring you outside to be executed. I believe we should leave here now if we are not to cause suspicion.", Spock said, already mostly recovered from the ordeal. "They will get that something has happened as soon as they see you.", Kirk interjected. "Not if I am to act like Zakal. I will conceive a distraction and you try to flee." Kirk shook his head. "That's a bad plan if I ever heard one. We will go together or nobody." "If I may…", Sarek spoke up. "I defied Zakal's katra only through coincidence. To detach the magician's students from their victims, a mental capability much greater than mine will be needed. I believe we should try to find Grandmaster T'Sey. She might be able to do such a thing."

One of the students shouted something into the cavern that sounded like an impatient question. "I no longer understand this language.", Spock whispered. "Just go with it.", Kirk urged. "I have decided that we should speak their language around the strangers so that they may perceive our distaste for them.", Spock said to the student, trying his best to imitate Zakal. "Good idea, Master.", the other said. Spock turned to the Captain and his father. "Come, strangers.", he snarled. Kirk tried not to smile and followed Spock and Sarek outside. There were indeed cameras set up, and the students stood in three rows at attention.

In broad daylight, Kirk saw that Sarek had several bright green slashes across his face. He didn't seem to mind much. Spock saw it too, but looked away almost immediately. "Students!", he addressed the attendants. "The strangers wish to see T'Sey.", he said next. Several students laughed. "Grant it to them!", somebody shouted. Surprise crossed Spock's face. "She is still in her room.", another added. "Come, strangers.", Spock shouted, trying his best to imitate the magician.

Up in space, Sulu sat in the shuttle's piloting chair. He could do this, he assured himself. He had already donned a spacesuit, so he could simply open the door for Lieutenant Masters. He powered up the engines and left the shuttle bay through the force field portal. Using only one-eight impulse, he set to Masters' last known position. As he put some distance between him and the now dead ship, he tried to call the Lieutenant. The first two times, there was only static, but then, he actually managed to hail her. "Masters here.", she replied, her voice being distorted by transition. "Can you describe to me where you are?", Sulu asked in a hastily manner, hoping that the connection would not break too soon. "I'm between two asteroids, heading two-two-four-nine. Please hurry.", Masters replied dutifully. "Don't you worry.", Sulu tried to soothe her. He sped up the shuttle.

He had been travelling for a minute, when Masters called him. "Are you still there?", she asked. "Heading to your position now.", Sulu replied. "Behind one of the asteroids, there is a dead ship. It looks Vulcan from all I can see.", Masters explained. "And?", Sulu frowned. "There might be useful material on board.", Masters proposed. "I'll concentrate on finding you first, if you don't mind." "Understood. Now heading two-two-five-oh."

Soon after, Sulu thought he could see a white dot coming nearer. He sped up a bit. Only seconds later, he was sure that he saw Masters. "I can see you now, shuttle.", she informed him. "Prepare to come aboard.", Sulu commanded with a smile. "There might be a tiny problem.", Masters spoke up. "What's that?", Sulu wondered. "Am currently traveling with one-eight impulse and becoming faster." "Oh.", Sulu said, mentally kicking himself for forgetting about the power of impulses in space. Do you have your jetpack with you?", Sulu asked. "Do you really think I would have gotten into this situation if I had brought a jetpack?", Masters returned. "Good point.", Sulu murmured. "I have, however, magnetic boots.", Master interjected. "What's your idea?", Sulu asked. "Copy my speed in my immediate vicinity, I will cling to the shuttle using my boots, and you slowly slow down." "Alright.", Sulu agreed. He thought that it was a good plan.

Matching Masters was quite a challenge, as he didn't want to accidently ram her. "You are still too far, shuttlecraft.", Masters informed him helpfully. "I will slowly approach your position until we meet.", Sulu decided. Slowly, he moved the shuttle relatively sideways. He came closer and closer to Masters' course, until he heard a banging against the hull. "Made contact to shuttlecraft.", Masters almost shouted over the comm. "Slowing down now.", Sulu replied cheerfully.

Sometime later, the shuttle came to a stop. Sulu opened the shuttle's door and the air in the cabin evaporated into space. He couldn't hear Master's steps now, but she had obviously moved, since she pulled herself into the cabin a mere ten seconds later. Sulu closed the door, and the shuttle filled with breathable air again. Masters didn't even bother to pull off her helmet. "The Vulcan ship is over there.", she said and pointed to it. Sulu scanned it. "No life signs. Let's see if there is anything useful in there.", he commented.

Masters sat in the copilot's chair, and Sulu plotted a course that would take them to the small ship. It was old, and had markings from disruptor fire. There was a hole in the hull. "It looks like it was in a fight.", Masters wondered. "The same people that got us?", Sulu wondered. Masters shook her head. "This ship is ancient, like three hundred years old.", she replied. Sulu gave her an odd look. "Why do you know so much about Vulcan ships?", he wondered. "I collect miniatures of ships from all around the galaxy. I happen to own a very similar model."

Sulu came as close to the ship as possible. He managed to hold a position in front of the hole. Yet again, he opened the door, and Masters hopped out, easily making the difference with a long step. "Anything in there?", Sulu asked over the comm just a few seconds later. "Everything is filled with incompatible technology.", Masters replied. "Come back then.", Sulu ordered. "Maybe I can find a dilithium crystal or two.", Masters interjected. "Very well.", Sulu sighed.

"Found anything yet?", Sulu asked after about a minute. "The engine room. And the engineer, it appears. Would like for me to describe it further?" Sulu had seen a picture of a space-mummified body before and didn't care to be reminded about it. "No, thank you.", he replied. There was a clicking sound heard over the comm. "That was me opening the dilithium chamber.", Masters explained. "We're in luck. There are five medium-sized crystals in here." Half a minute later, Masters jumped back into the shuttle, five greenish crystals in arm. Carefully, she placed them in a passenger seat while Sulu closed the door. He immediately set a course back to the ship.

When they reentered the shuttle bay, Scotty was already standing there together with a few other engineers. "Mission was a success.", Sulu told him after removing his helmet. "On the way, we found these.", Masters added and passed the crystals to Scotty, smiling self-assured. The engineer stared at them for a moment. "You might have just saved all our lives.", he simply said and walked back to the others, still baffled.

Masters turned to Sulu. "I haven't even said thank you.", she said and awkwardly hugged him. This was quite complicated as both were still wearing space suits. "I would have done it for everyone.", Sulu replied. "I know.", Masters said and smiled.


	7. The Grandmaster of Gol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A solution is found.

The Grandmaster of Gol's quarters were not difficult to find. When Kirk, Spock and Sarek entered, they found the spartan room dark and seemingly lifeless. "I don't think she's here.", Kirk murmured. Just then, he felt something touch his mind, like a summer breeze, eternally carefully. Kirk's eyes widened and he turned to Spock. "Did you feel that too?", he asked and Spock nodded once. Sarek had completely ignored their conversation and walked over to a black curtain that was decorated with golden stars. He pulled it away and opened the view to a sleeping alcove behind it. In it, a small woman lied, a grey sheet covering everything except her face. Her eyes were closed and her face pale. Sarek kneeled down next to her. " _Osavensu T'Sey_.", he spoke softly.

When nothing happened, Kirk crossed his arms. "Is she dead?", he wondered. Spock shook his head slightly. They waited for another few moments, and Kirk had the sudden feeling that T'Sey's face got some color, and he could actually see her breathe. He cocked his head in wonder. Finally, it looked like the grandmaster was sleeping. She moved her head slightly and then, she suddenly opened her eyes and took a sharp breath. Kirk gasped in surprise. She looked at him and slowly sat up. "You are Captain Kirk.", she said. It was not a question. The next one was, however. "You seem surprised?" "You pretended to be dead.", Kirk realized. "A technique devised by one of Surak's students, some time after Zakal left his body.", T'Sey explained. "And most effective.", she added.

"Are you aware of the current situation?", Sarek asked. "It all started two-point-three month ago.", T'Sey stated while sitting up, legs crossed. "One of the acolytes undertook a meditative trek through the desert, as they often do. She did not return for several days, and we were under the impression that she might have been killed by the heat or an animal. Fer'ess was old and sickly, you see. Someday, she returned, against our expectations. When I realized that she was no longer herself, we already had had several guests of high social status, such as T'Pau herself. In an effort to stop Zakal, I send the others into the desert and confronted him myself. However, I very soon realized that I could not defeat him alone. I decided to pretend my death and wait for help."

"I am afraid we will not be of much help.", Sarek said, still kneeling in front of the bed. "You have defeated Zakal.", T'Sey knew. "Through pure coincidence.", Sarek replied. "Your mental powers are still not to be underestimated, Ambassador.", T'Sey insisted. "Can you take the foreign _katra_ away from the hosts?", Kirk asked, itching to do something. "With Zakal gone, I might have a chance, but I will need a tool to do so.", T'Sey answered. "What kind of tool?", Spock wondered. "The _katra_ were stored in _vre'katra_. Those contain a certain mineral composition in crystalline form. I need such a material.", T'Sey explained herself.

"You don't happen to have something like that laying around, do you?", Kirk wondered. Without a word, T'Sey stood, and shakily walked to a chest at the left wall. She kneeled and opened the wooden lid. Kirk could see that it was filled with all kinds of mystical looking things, somewhere between the instruments of an alchemist and a magician. T'Sey picked a pendant. "This is it.", she said and pointed to the deep-blue crystal hanging from the silver thread. She handed it to Spock, as he stood next to her. He studied it for a moment, before turning to Kirk and his father. "I believe you know this material, Captain.", he spoke and gave the pendant to Kirk. Kirk stared at it in wonder. "This is dilithium!", he realized. "Indeed. A mineral very scarce on Vulcan, especially on the surface."

"It has never come to my attention that the mineral my teacher carefully left unnamed was so important to modern engines.", T'Sey deadpanned, but Kirk still got the inkling of surprise. "I have seen at least five shuttles.", Sarek informed them. "I will go and take the dilithium from them, if you can make a diversion.", Kirk said. "This should be in the realm of the possible.", Spock replied. "Good. Let's go."

Kirk, clad in a spare black robe from T'Sey's stock, hushed between the shuttles, hoping that the students hadn't thought about posting guards. He could see Spock, back in his role as Zakal, pushing his father in front of the cameras. "I have already killed the Human. He annoyed me.", he heard Spock's voice come over the sands. Kirk entered the first shuttle, going straight for the small engine wall at the back and ripping open the dilithium chamber. Covering his hands with the cloak, he took both crystals from their brackets. He let them drop on the floor immediately, as they were fervidly hot. Scotty would kill him if he knew, Kirk thought, not without humor.

Letting the first two crystals cool down, Kirk ran to the next shuttle. He heard Sarek hold a speech to the camera, guessing that 'Zakal' decided to let him say a few last words. Inside the second shuttle, he repeated the process, leaving two crystals laying on the floor. Running to the third shuttle, he heard Spock talk, walking up and down in front of his followers. On the way to the fourth, Sarek had been positioned for his planned execution, with 'Zakal' fussing about the perfect position. Where was T'Sey? Time was running out! When Kirk dropped the last two crystals, he finally heard the sound of an explosion. According to plan, T'Sey had lit some of the student's ammunition that had been standing there in several crates.

As expected, chaos broke loose. People were running in all directions, trying to find the cause for the explosion as well as finding the arsonist. In the middle of it all stood T'Sey, in a black cloak resembling the students', patiently waiting for the dilithium. Nobody seemed to realize that she was there. Kirk hurried to collect the now cooled crystals. Having all ten together, he ran to where Spock and Sarek stood, and passed each three crystals. Spock immediately marched up to T'Sey and discretely handed her one. She turned to the nearest student.

Without warning or delay, she pressed the crystal against the man's forehead. She murmured something and the other Vulcan went limp, only held up by T'Sey's grip. A bright light blinked for just a moment, and T'Sey let go of the man. He kneeled on the desert floor, looking around him in wonder. "Go inside the monastery.", T'Sey ordered him in Vulcan and the other complied, slowly and tired.

The next student's host was a woman, and T'Sey took the foreign katra from her in a matter of seconds. Finally realizing what was happening, and seeing that 'Zakal' wasn't doing anything against the miraculously revived Grandmaster of Gol, the students ran. Some tried to use the shuttles, but as they were powerless, all of them had to leave by foot. In an effort to stop them, both Spock and Sarek ran after them and managed to neck-pinch the slowest ones. When T'Sey had freed the last of the students they had managed to stop, the others had disappeared behind a cliff. "I am finished.", she announced to the three men, and to some degree to the people on the ground, looking around in newfound wonder and confusion. "The others escaped.", Kirk remarked, still checking the horizon for signs of black cloaks.

"They shall be found eventually. There are more important matters to attend to now.", T'Sey replied, searching the vicinity for a big rock. "What do you mean?", Spock asked. T'Sey found a suitable rock and let it drop onto the dilithium crystals that were stacked on the floor. All of them cracked at least once. "She speaks of T'Pau.", Sarek told his son. T'Sey nodded, inspecting her work. "And the other high officials that have been taken over by Zakal's followers.", T'Sey added. "There are more?", Kirk wondered in surprise. "According to my deduction, yes. The High Commander of Defense, of the name Vesek, for example. There might be even more.", T'Sey explained. "This is most concerning, if true.", Spock decided. "This is why I believe that there are more important things to attend to.", T'Sey reiterated.

Up on the Enterprise, Scotty had an idea he was very proud of. "Our engines might be burned out, but we still have the shuttles.", he told Masters confidently. "I don't get it.", Masters had to confess, still peeling herself out of the space suit. "Ya see, we'll use them like batteries. We might not going anywhere, but at least there'll be air to breathe and enough energy to send an emergency beacon to Starfleet HQ.", Scotty explained. Masters eyes lit up. "I do indeed see, Mister Scott. Let's get to work!"

Doctor McCoy sat in the darkness of his office, trying to relax himself. Luckily, there had only been a few bad injuries during their short battle with the Vulcan ship, and he had already attended to them all. Everything was alright, he told himself, but in the back of his mind, a tiny voice disagreed. Nothing was alright! His two best friends were dead, and he himself was caught in a flying tin can, of all places! Frustrated, he threw a PADD against the nearest wall. The damn thing didn't even have the decency to break. Instead, Nurse Chapel entered the room. "You alright?", she asked, inspecting the PADD. "Yes, of course.", McCoy replied, sounding not at all alright.

Chapel sat in the chair in front of the desk. "I'm sure they found a way. They always do." "Not this time, Christine, not this time." Chapel crossed her arms. "How many times has the Captain been declared dead?", she asked. McCoy tried to remember. Chapel was faster. "Don't bother. Four times during his Starfleet career." "And?", McCoy wondered. "According to statistics, the probability of being falsely named dead is approximately one to four-thousand. The odds for this happening two or even three times are astronomical. A man this lucky would probably survive even four times, I'm sure.", Chapel explained. "I don't think that's how statistics work.", McCoy grunted and stood. "I need to look after our patients.", he said and walked away. He wished he could share his nurse's optimism.

A thick cable led from the inside of the shuttle to a hole in the wall of the shuttle bay. Masters and Scotty regarded their work. "It's not exactly up to Starfleet safety standards, but I guess it'll hold.", Masters mused. They had to cut a hole into the shuttle's inside walls to get to the engine. In a second step, they had cut off the shuttle's supplies and soldered the cable to the engine. "Aye. It's an eyesore all right, but still better than suffocating.", Scotty agreed. It had been him who had gotten molten tin all over the floor. The last time he had to solder anything was in school. "Do you think Starfleet's excuse for duct tape provides enough insulation?", Masters asked. "It better does.", Scotty murmured. "Let's hook-up this cable to the main engine, shall we?", Scotty half-ordered Masters.

Luckily, the shuttle bay wasn't too far from the main engine room. The Engineering crew pulled the relatively heavy cable through one of the doors to the balcony, led it down the steep flight of stairs, and finally Scotty connected it to the engines, using the sizeable conduct in the middle of the Engineering deck.

"Now!", Masters ordered the young ensign at the control panel. He pulled a lever, a spark traveled through the cable and the main engine sprung to life, albeit only on a low level. "It works!", the ensign rejoiced. "Aye.", Scotty agreed. "It's not much, but it will be enough to keep us warm and alive."

Back in Gol, Kirk was carrying a stack of relatively thin mattresses. He had taken them from a dark basement room within the monastery and was bringing them to the hall were T'Sey had send the freed katraholders. He just passed a corner, when he collided with something that he couldn't see due to the mattresses, tripped and fell onto the stack. Checking what it had been that he had collided with, he found himself staring into his First Officer's face. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't see you.", he immediately said and got up from the stack. "So I realized, Captain.", Spock replied and tried to get up as dignified as possible. "Are you alright?", Kirk asked, realizing that his friend looked quite low on energy. "It is merely the events of the last days that wear on me, I believe.", Spock replied, picking up some of the mattresses from the floor. "I'll have Bones take a thorough look at you as soon as we're back on the Enterprise.", Kirk decided. "As you wish.", Spock replied tiredly, and Kirk felt even more concerned at the lack of resistance.

When they entered the hall with the freed officials inside, T'Sey was already there. "I have informed the adepts of your presence here. They shall arrive within the hour to take care of you. Please stay relaxed until then.", she ordered the group. She looked up at Kirk and Spock entering. "Here you have some mattresses to lie on.", she told the people in front of her. The two officers put the mattresses in the middle of the room, only to be grabbed by the Grandmaster and led outside into the hallway. From a table that seemingly just so happened to stand there, she took two sets of clothes and gave them to the men. "If we are to be inconspicuous, you will need to change into these clothes." Kirk glanced at his golden uniform and Spock's Zakal robe and decided that she was probably right. "There is a room you can use to change over there.", T'Sey said and pointed.

While he still struggled with whatever cloth contraption T'Sey had handed him, Kirk saw that Spock had already slipped into the black tunic and trousers he had been given and was almost finished buttoning the long coat. "Can you help me?", Kirk pleaded. Spock raised an amused eyebrow. "I agree that it is quite the complicated wrap-around, but very popular between the female population.", he said as he pulled the loose ends of the dress around Kirk's body and closed it at the back. "You mean this is a woman's dress?", Kirk asked in disbelief. "It is, but I am positive that I understand why T'Sey chose it for you." Now it was Kirk's turn to raise an eyebrow. "And why is that?", he asked. Spock didn't bother to answer. Instead, he took the veil that was still laying on the rest of Kirk's designated clothing, and put it over the Captain's head. "It disguises both your ears and your eyebrows, something that could not be achieved with any type of male fashion.", he explained. Kirk sighed and resigned himself to the situation.

In the end, Kirk wore a shorter coat than Spock's, and also gloves that covered everything except his fingertips, the holes being a bit bigger at his index and middle finger. Everything was colored in a palette between ochre and hazel brown. Spock smirked slightly. "You look like a real Vulcan lady.", he said. Kirk crossed his arms in mock-exasperation. "That's no shore-leave for you, Mister.", he said and laughed. Somebody knocked on the door. "Are you finished?", they heard Sarek ask.

Sarek had changed from his ripped and stained meditation robe into something that was actually meant to be worn outside. He wore something similar in style to Spock's, but it was dyed in dark-red tones. Kirk presumed that he looked like that every day. "T'Sey is expecting us at the main entrance.", he informed the two. They followed him in silence. "The dress suits you.", Sarek informed Kirk, one eyebrow raised. "It disguises my ears.", Kirk explained. "Indeed, it does.", Sarek replied, seemingly slightly amused. "This is not going to work if you're not taking me serious.", Kirk stated. "Do not be afraid, we will endeavor to play along.", Spock said, a smile betraying his meaning.

T'Sey was dressed like an everyday woman, and nobody would have guessed that she was the Grandmaster herself. "The train station is in this direction.", she said and led the way. The monastery was at some distance to the town with its ancient walls and even more ancient houses, tall and close to each other. Luckily, Kirk was now used to the unmerciful heat. He also felt that his dress kept the suns from grilling him. He looked to the sky. "Do you think the ship and crew are alright?", he asked Spock thoughtfully. "Mister Scott is a most resourceful officer. I believe they are well under his command." Kirk nodded. "Let's hope that you're right."

They passed the giant statues of Surak and T'Klaas and finally came to the town's walls. T'Sey led them inside through a stone gate. The inside was decorated with colorful banners, inscribed with well-wishes, and the air was filled with the smell of something that made Kirk think of Christmas cookies. The people seemed as celebratory as Vulcans can be, and Kirk suddenly felt quite relaxed. "They don't seem to know what is currently happening.", Sarek remarked silently. T'Sey seemed to ignore him and turned to a woman selling bags of triangle-shaped cookies. She pressed a coin into her hand and was given a bag in return. She took the wrist that was holding the bag between two hands, and stared into the woman's face. After a few seconds, she let go and took the bag. They moved along. "What was that?", Kirk wondered as silently as possible. "I made the woman understand what is going on. The knowledge will spread, like an infection." Kirk's eyes widened. "You can do that?", he asked. T'Sey studied him for a half-second and then offered him a cookie. "They are quite good; you should taste one." They actually were, although a bit spicy for Kirk's taste.

They left the town through another gate at the other side. Here, modern buildings with lots of glass stood, making a strange contrast to the cozy town. At the end of the sandy street, they arrived at a big flat building that had many people exiting and entering. "This is the high-speed train station.", T'Sey informed them. They entered the building, and Kirk had to immediately think of an old picture he had seen from Victorian Britain. The walls were from elegantly cut glass and the perfectly clean ground was covered in an iridescent white stone. There were only two rails, obviously made for electromagnetic trains, and people were already waiting on both platforms. T'Sey didn't have an eye for any of this. "Stay here.", she ordered them and walked over to a ticket machine.

The three men were just standing there, trying to be inobtrusive, when suddenly a unit of soldiers walked in. The station's attendant, dressed in a grey uniform, tried to talk to the group's leader, but was immediately pushed aside. "We are searching for aliens.", the leader announced in Standard. Almost everyone inside the station looked at each other in angered confusion. "Why?", a nearby Vulcan asked, but was studiously ignored by the soldiers. Instead, they had seen the two Human tourists waiting for their train to arrive, and immediately pushed them to the floor. "You are hereby arrested.", the leader informed them helpfully. "You cannot do this!", the Vulcan from earlier announced. "Take him too.", the leader announced.

Seeing what was happening to the two Humans, Kirk wanted to help, but was sternly held back by a strong arm that belonged to Sarek. He shook his head slightly. "It would harm our goal immensely if you were to be taken into custody.", he said softly. Just then, the train actually arrived, T'Sey returned with the tickets, and Spock pulled Kirk after him into the vehicle. Before he could realize what was happening, Kirk sat in a dark compartment, with the train moving again. As is left the station, he could see the Humans being led away.


	8. Return to Shi'Kahr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story's resolution.

The desert outside flew past them in a nauseating manner. Kirk watched nonetheless. "How long until we are in _Shi'Kahr_?", he asked. "Two hours, seven minutes.", Spock whispered. "I also propose that you defer from speaking Standard.", he added. Kirk nodded. It was a good precaution. Kirk turned to the window again. His stomach grumbled.

His arm was nudged, and T'Sey pushed the package with the triangle-shaped cookies into his hands. Kirk nodded in appreciation. While biting into the first cookie, he looked around the compartment. Sarek had taken the other window seat, but instead of looking outside, he seemed to be asleep, his arms rolled up at his sides. T'Sey sat next to him, seemingly lost in thought. On the aisle seat next to Kirk, Spock sat, in a light state of meditation, judging from his expression. Kirk debated if he should take a nap as well.

Apparently, he did, he realized, as he suddenly woke. He glanced outside, only to realize that the train was no longer moving, but that they were still somewhere in the desert. He threw the others a questioning glance. Sarek shook his head lightly to signal that he had no idea either. So, they sat there in nervous silence.

Finally, the door to their compartment opened. "Passport control.", a young Vulcan announced in Standard. Kirk found himself wondering whether his dog mark would count as a legal document, before he realized that showing it would be a bad idea. Trying not to look panicked, he turned to Spock, silently asking him for input. The officer watched the two attentively. Kirk wondered if he was imagining a smile on his face. The officer pulled a scanning device from his belt, held it against his own identification card, and pressed the button four times. The device beeped every time. "Thank you, everything seems to be in order.", he said loudly. A lot more silently, he added something Kirk needed a few moments to process, in which the officer had already left.

"Did he just call me 'Captain'?", Kirk asked Spock. The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "I believe so, yes.", he replied. "He recognized me?", Kirk asked nobody in particular. "You seem to have a few fans among our people.", T'Sey provided. "And I find myself oddly glad about it.", Kirk said silently.

Up on the _Enterprise_ , the crew found themselves in the midst of repairs. Scotty leaned against the bulkhead, reaching inside a dark hole, when Uhura walked up to him. "I can't reach Starfleet.", she announced. "I've already repaired subspace communications.", Scotty replied, not taking his eyes of his work. "It's not the hardware.", Uhura insisted. "I think the asteroids deflect our signal.", she explained. Now, Scotty took his arm out of the hole and laid the tool on the floor. "We can't move.", he stated. "And we don't have any spare shuttles.", Uhura said. "And even then, the shuttles have no subspace communication.", Scotty concluded her thoughts. "Your construction won't hold up forever, Scotty.", Uhura said after a few moments. "I know.", Scotty said.

Scotty sat in his office chair, a PADD laying in front of him. On it, he had loaded the officer's handbook, full of regulations and advice, but he found that none pertained to their situation in particular. Surely, there was advice on what to do if Starfleet could not be reached, or if the engines were no longer in working order. But none expected the ship to be in the vicinity of a founding member's planet. For a short moment, he wished that he was not in charge, but Kirk instead. Kirk, who even managed to beat the unbeatable _Kobayashi Maru_ test. Something occurred to him. He stood and left his office, in search of Doctor McCoy.

The train arrived in _Shi'Kahr_ a few minutes late, on account of the passport controls. "Please, lead me to T'Pau.", T'Sey told them as soon as they cleared the train. "I am afraid it will not be quite so easy.", Sarek said, looking around rather nervously. "No?", T'Sey wondered. "You will need a disguise, as well as a dilithium crystal.", Spock explained. "Indeed.", T'Sey said. They left the train station and stepped onto the streets of the city. "I suggest we get some help.", Sarek decided. "If you will follow me."

They moved through the city at a swift pace. Kirk, still dressed like a woman, made sure to stay close to Spock, as not to be spotted as an outworlder. Sarek led them off the main street and into the small alleys of the old city. Here, the houses were huddled together, and there was barely any light between them. Nevertheless, the walls were painted in intricate patterns, using desert colors. Kirk felt the sweat run down his face, and he suddenly remembered that Vulcan was not known for its cool weather. Spock looked worse for wear as well. Oh, how he longed for a medical professional to have a good look at his friend.

There were barely any people on the streets, and those that were seemed rather nervous. The news of Vulcan's secession must have gone around, and the people questioned whether it was the truth, and if so, what consequences there would be for their lives.

Sarek stopped in front of a rather modern building, after half an hour of seemingly aimlessly leading them around. He looked around, apparently searching for spies. Then he pressed an announcer button. They waited for a few moments, but nothing happened. "Maybe he is not here.", Sarek finally said. "Who?", Kirk asked. There was no answer, as the door swung open quite unexpectedly. They stepped inside. Sarek led them up the stairs, and onto the fourth floor. The apartments door was opened, and they could see a Vulcan in the room behind it, kneeling on the floor and clutching something furry and bicolored. His eyes were closed, like he didn't want to see them.

"Soran?", Sarek asked softly, and the other opened his eyes in Vulcan surprise. "Come inside and close the door.", the still kneeling figure urged them. Once in private, Soran let the furry objects down, they hopped away, and he stood. Only now, Kirk recognized him as Sarek's aide. "I believed you to be soldiers, here to arrest me. It would not have come as a surprise." Remembering his manners and that he had company, he indicated his collection of sitting cushions. "Please have a seat.", he offered and went to make tea.

"Where have you been?", Soran asked Sarek, only shortly glancing at the rest of the group. "It seems that I have been kidnapped.", Sarek explained a bit sheepishly. "By Zakal?", Soran asked, sipping a bit of his still boiling hot beverage. "You have heard?", Sarek asked, a bit surprised. At that point, Kirk got distracted from the conversation, as one of the furry things nudged his thigh. He looked, and the he looked a little more, and finally decided that he was looking at a black bunny, with the ears and everything. Tentatively, he petted the animal. Apparently, it took this as an invitation to hop onto his lap. Kirk petted it some more, earning a curious glance from his first officer. "She then released me from my duty, and I was led out by the guards. Since then, I was staying here.", Soran ended his story.

"We have found a method to extract foreign katra from a body.", T'Sey announced. "Indeed?", Soran asked. "I believe there would be the need for an immense discipline of mind, as well as a high aptitude for psionics?", he added. "Abilities the Grandmaster of Gol T'Sey possesses, Soran.", Sarek interjected, slightly amused. Soran looked at the lady for just a second of astonishment. "It is an honor to have you here, Grandmaster.", he said, bowing lightly. "Let us forgo the pleasantries.", T'Sey said. "Can you organize me one of the Lady Amanda's outfits, so that I can dress as her?", she asked Soran. He looked around his apartment. "I do not have anything here, and _Osu_ Sarek's house is currently watched by T'Pau's guards.", he replied. "Do you know of Linguist T'Set's status?", Sarek asked. "Last I heard he was unaffected by the situation. I shall call her immediately. Anything else you will need?", Soran replied. "Yes. A dilithium crystal, if possible.", Sarek said. Soran raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent.

"Where does he have the bunnies from?", Kirk asked Sarek after Soran had left to call T'Set. "The Terran Ambassador to Vulcan invited Soran, Amanda and myself to dinner. However, he did not consider that we are all vegetarians, and were rather appalled by his offer to choose which rabbits we would like to consume that night. Soran finally achieved that he was allowed to take them home instead. He now keeps them as pets. The one in your lap is called Pepper, and the other is named Salt.", Sarek explained, sounding slightly amused at the names. Kirk looked to the white bunny called Salt, who was sitting in a pot with growing grass, one blade of grass hanging out of its mouth.

A few minutes later, Soran returned to the living room. "T'Set is in her laboratory, where Amanda indeed keeps a spare set of clothing. She will bring it here, as well as a dilithium crystal.", he informed them. Sarek nodded. "Thank you. In the meantime, we should think about a plan."

Scotty entered Sickbay, which was still more crowded than usual. The first person he found was Amanda Grayson, handing a glass of water to a patient. "Have you seen Doctor McCoy?", he asked. Amanda looked at him. "I believe he is in his office, as I haven't seen him in an hour." Scotty nodded. "And you have left the communications station?", he wondered. "Miss Uhura returned, and she is a lot more skilled than myself, as you can guess. Doctor McCoy said that I could be of use here."

Scotty knocked onto the office door, as the announcer was again broken. He believed that McCoy did it on purpose. The door was opened. "What is it?", McCoy asked as soon as Scotty walked inside. "I will need your help.", he simply said and sat down at the other side of the table. "Has the Captain ever told you of how he managed to beat the _Kobayashi Maru_?", he asked.

McCoy filled two glasses with his favorite bourbon. He moved one towards Scotty. "He actually told me more than once, and it's the most Kirkish story one can think of." "What did he do?", Scotty urged McCoy. "Well, he got himself some help from an old friend, Thomas Leighton, who happened to be studying software engineering at that time. Together, they managed to write a trojan that would hack into the simulation computer, changing the _Kobayashi Maru_ scenario.", McCoy recalled. "Oh.", Scotty said. This was not what he had expected. "The Klingons in the simulation suddenly knew of the 'great Captain Kirk', and decided that they would not fight against him, in fear of losing and dishonoring themselves.", McCoy finished. Scotty sighed. "You wanted to have advice on how to get out of our current situation?", McCoy asked. The Doctor emptied his glass and shook his head. "I'm afraid this is truly a no-win situation.", he said darkly.

Something inside Scotty sparked to life, a part of him he had never known. "There are no no-win situations.", he decided pointedly and stood, making Bones look at him in surprise. "Do you have a plan, Scotty?", he wondered. "Aye. I have."

The senior officers were sitting in their meeting hall. "The plan is simple: As we can't move, we'll get their attention some other way. As soon as somebody comes to our position, we'll contact them and ask them to drag us out of Vulcan space. From there, we'll be able to contact Starfleet.", Scotty told them walking around slowly. "And how exactly did you plan on getting the Vulcans to help us? It's not like they are going to _Vulcan-hello_ us into pieces or anything.", Uhura interjected, obviously not a big fan of the plan. "Aye. They wouldn't dare if they hear of the weapon we are transporting. One that could destroy the whole system if triggered.", Scotty replied. "But we do not have such a weapon. In fact, there is no such weapon in the whole Federation.", Chekov remarked. "But the Vulcans can't be entirely sure of that, can they?", Sulu asked his friend, apparently beginning to understand Scotty's idea. "Especially not if we rig up something that reads like an enormous weapon on their sensors.", Scotty added with a smile.

"There is one last thing.", McCoy said. "Aye?", Scotty wondered. "The Vulcans are going to wonder where our Command team is at, won't they?", McCoy asked. "Aye.", Scotty agreed deflated and sat into his chair. Uhura smiled. "I know for a fact that Vulcan High Command doesn't have personnel files of Starfleet members.", she said. "Anybody could play Kirk, really." She looked at Scotty pointedly and crossed her legs. "And Mister Spock?", Chekov wondered. "Well, I guess he was injured in the first attack.", Uhura invented, to the let-down of Chekov, who had clearly wanted to impersonate the Vulcan.

"Anyone against this plan?", Scotty asked his officers. "I think it's a suicide mission, but I guess it's our best chance.", McCoy said. "No votes against.", Sulu added. "Very well, let us start then.", Scotty ended the meeting.

Down in _Shi'Kahr_ , Kirk was still petting Pepper. Salt had hopped into Spock's lap, and the Vulcan seemed to find this acceptable. "Grandmaster T'Sey and myself shall enter the High Command's building via the main entrance, and go to T'Pau's office in an official manner. In case we fail our goal, Captain Kirk and Commander Spock will try to reach the same localities through the back doors, and will act as our back-up.", Sarek summed up the plan they had just made. Kirk envied the bunnies for their four lucky paws. The plan was bound to go wrong in some way or another. He also knew that it was probably their best shot. Somebody rang the doorbell. Soran walked to a window and looked out. "It is T'Set.", he informed them.

T'Set was tall, at least for Vulcan standards, and Kirk found himself impressed by her. From her backpack, she pulled an outfit and gave it to T'Sey. "I believe it will fit you quite well.", she said. Next, she pulled out a rectangle-shaped container. "And for whom is the dilithium?", she asked Sarek. "You can give it to me.", he said and took the container. "Thank you for your help.", he added. "I have friends in the Physics laboratory that owed me a few favors; it was quite easy.", T'Set explained. "It is still appreciated.", Spock returned.

Scotty found that it felt very wrong, standing there in just his undershirt and going through a dead man's garderobe, deciding what he should wear. After some consideration, he went with the standard gold uniform. It was the one most similar to his usual wear. He slipped into the uniform, closing the zipper at the neck. He looked at himself in the mirror and found that he looked utterly ridiculous in yellow. He just hoped that the Vulcans didn't see it like that. With a sigh, he left Captain Kirk's quarters.

Scotty stepped onto the bridge, and all eyes turned to him. "Captain on the bridge.", Uhura said, looking slightly amused. Chekov made a thumbs-up sign from behind the Science console. Before Scotty could feel uncomfortably exposed, something on Uhura's console beeped. "Lieutenant Masters signals that the 'weapon' is ready, Sir.", she informed him. "Thank you, Lieutenant.", Scotty replied, trying to get into his role. He walked over to the Command chair, and let himself down slowly. Oh, what would he give to be in front of the Engineering console instead! He exhaled. "Sulu, fire phasers. But don't waste too much energy.", he ordered. "Yes, Sir.", Sulu replied, and fired on an asteroid in the middle distance. It broke in two. "Now, we just have to wait.", Scotty said.

Kirk pushed himself through an air conduct that was ostentatiously not made for humanoid shapes. "How much further?", he asked Spock, who was robbing in front of him. "Merely a few more meters, Captain.", the Vulcan informed him stoically. Soran had given them an entry code that let them through the service entrance of the building. Strangely, the place was almost deserted, and there wasn't even anybody to control them, like they had done a few days prior. The air conduct they had been advised to crawl through by Soran would lead to a separated part of the second floor, where there would be another entry to a service shaft that would lead right up to T'Pau's office. "I think we have taken the wrong air conduct.", Kirk told his friend. "Negative, Captain.", Spock returned, breathing hard from the exertion. "This is the correct path." Just then, the Vulcan reached a metallic door and pushed it open. They were both silent for a few moments, but as they didn't hear anything, Spock moved outside. "Clear.", he said, and Kirk joined him.

They were now standing in a room that had a transporter platform, as well as several weapons fixed to the wall. "This is for emergency beam-outs!", Kirk realized. "Indeed. This is why this part of the level is cut of from the rest.", Spock replied. They walked over to a door. "It doesn't seem to have a lock.", Kirk examined it. Spock had come to the same conclusion turned the handle. It opened the view to an ancient-looking lift. "Soran didn't say anything about this.", Kirk wondered. "I believe he does not know about these installations, he only heard of it in passing. Security is quite well in these circles.", Spock explained. They entered the elevator cabin, and Kirk pressed the button for 'upwards', which was indicated by a symbol. The cabin started to move upwards a lot slower than either men were used to. "If this thing won't speed up, T'Sey will be finished before we're even there.", Kirk said, slightly angrily. Spock said nothing, but pointedly stared at the ceiling as to urge the elevator to go faster.

"This is the _VSS Vulcana Regar_ , identify yourself.", came over the _Enterprise_ 's speakers. "I want them to come a bit nearer before we answer.", Scotty said to the crew. Indeed, the Vulcan military ship moved nearer. "Again, identify yourself.", the Vulcan voice urged them. "Now, Uhura.", Scotty ordered. "Opening connection now.", Uhura replied. Tension was palpable around the bridge. A picture built up, and they could see the Vulcan Commander. "This is the USS _Enterprise_ , Captain Kirk speaking.", Scotty said, trying and failing to hide his accent. "Indeed.", The Vulcan replied, not bothering to introduce himself.

" _Enterprise_ , you are ordered to leave the sector. If you were to resist, I will be forced to resort to violence.", the Vulcan Commander told them sternly. "That would be unwise, la… dude.", Scotty said. Uhura shook her head lightly at his choice of words. "Why would that be? Your ship is clearly incapacitated.", the Vulcan wondered. "Have you missed the bomb, then?", Scotty asked and leaned back in the chair, pretending to be cool and relaxed. The other turned to his crew and ordered something in Vulcan. "If you fire at us, this bomb will destroy the whole system.", Scotty lied. The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. One of his crew came up to him and said something Scotty couldn't understand. "You are saying the truth.", the Vulcan stated, slightly astonished. "Aye.", Scotty agreed, mentally kicking himself for using that particular word.

"I shall do the following then: Your ship will be hauled out of this sector and a timed explosion will make sure that this weapon is never used in an act of war. You are a man famous for your interest in peace, Captain Kirk, so you must surely see that this is the most logical option.", the Vulcan informed them. "What?", Scotty panicked. This wasn't at all what he had planned. He tried to channel Kirk again. "There are 453 crew aboard, you will kill all of them!", he protested. "Which is odd, Captain Kirk, since we are registering only 451 lifeforms aboard your vessel.", the Vulcan replied, looking smug. "Agh, the exact numbers are not important.", Scotty replied, waving his hand. "What happened to 'peace to all'?", he asked. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.", the other recited. "You should be aware of this dogma, since your First Officer Spock must have surely informed you about it.", the Vulcan said. "Mister Spock was killed in the first attack.", Scotty replied, only belatedly realizing that he hadn't been prompted to do so. "An unfortunate loss. We will begin hauling your ship away immediately. Do not resist.", the Vulcan said flatly and the connection broke.

Finally, the elevator reached its destination and the doors opened. A short bridge let to the wall, where another door sat. Spock tried it. "This one is secured from the other side.", he informed Kirk. "Maybe we can break it open?", Kirk wondered. Without another word, both men threw themselves against the metal, but it didn't budge. "Useless.", Spock stated. "However, maybe one of the weapons we have seen will be useful.", he said. "Go quickly, I'll stay here. Maybe I can figure out something else.", Kirk ordered. Spock nodded and entered the elevator again. Kirk leaned against the door after checking it out again and not finding any hidden button or the like. He realized that he heard what was happening on the other side of the door.

"Madam, I am asking you again, please do not banish my wife.", Sarek said. T'Pau laughed. "Never.", she said. "At least explain to me why you have made all the personnel leave.", Sarek urged on, years of diplomacy being the only thing that kept his voice level. "Stupid living people, thinking so loud!", another male voice said. "Maybe it is you I should banish, Tirek.", T'Pau said sharply. "You don't dare, what if Zakal heard of this!", the other voice said. Was this one of the other affected officials? Kirk saw that the elevator was almost back. "And these dirty Humans are those that think the loudest.", the other said, and Kirk found himself falling backwards as the door was opened. "Hey there!", he greeted from the floor with a fake smile. Spock was running out of the elevator behind him.

Mayhem ensued. Tirek threw himself onto Kirk, while Kirk had aimed for T'Pau. Using the moment, T'Sey pulled the hood from her head and took T'Pau in a meld. Meanwhile, Tirek tried to strangle Kirk, while Sarek gave his best to pull him off the Captain. Spock stood in the entrance of the secret door, wielding the weapon and deliberating who he should shoot first. "This one!", Kirk shouted from beneath his adversary. "Father, away.", Spock urged Sarek, who moved away from the fight. Spock fired and hit the official, who collapsed onto Kirk. "Thank you.", Kirk said and moved to his feet. Together, they watched T'Sey work, holding the dilithium crystal against T'Pau's forehead. The Eldest Mother had relaxed and didn't struggle at all, surprisingly.

T'Sey moved away from her, holding the crystal carefully. "Do you need another crystal?", Kirk asked, pointed to the collapsed official. "For High Commander of Defense Vesik, I shall use my amulet.", T'Sey said, seemingly slightly tired. She pulled out the decorated hanging and went to work on the other official.

T'Pau was still unconscious. " _T'Sai_.", Sarek kneeled next to her and tried to wake her by shaking her lightly. She murmured something that nobody could decipher. "The troops need to be called back.", Sarek told Kirk and Spock. He stood and walked to a wall, where he slid away a panel to reveal a video-communication device. He pushed a few buttons and waited for the picture to build up. All the while, T'Sey was still trying to eject the foreign katra from Vesik in the background.

"Vice Commander of Defense Taurik.", the called introduced himself. "Ambassador Sarek.", Sarek said. Before he could say anything else, Taurik interjected. "Where are T'Pau and Vesik?", he asked sharply. Sarek stepped aside slightly to reveal the bodies on the floor. "Are they dead? Is this a coup d'état?", Taurik wondered somewhat alarmed. "It is not. The Lady T'Pau and High Commander Vesik have been affected by foreign katra; this is currently taken care of." Taurik looked at the scene for a few moments. "Vice Commander Taurik.", Sarek spoke up after giving the other some moments. "I want you to call back the troops. If you do not wish to do so, I will take the full responsibility for your actions. But we need to stop the violence." Taurik nodded. "You will not need to take responsibility, Ambassador. I was deliberating doing so even before you called."

Seeing that Taurik was about to break the connection, Kirk moved into the frame. "Can you give me a status report on the _Enterprise_?", he asked the Vice Commander. The Vulcan nodded. "The Enterprise is currently being hauled away from our system, as she apparently has a very dangerous weapon aboard. She will be destroyed." "What?", Kirk asked, suddenly fearing about his ship. "Who told you that there was a weapon?", he wanted to know. "The Captain of the ship, I believe he is called Kirk.", the Vice Commander replied, not fazed by Kirk's emotionalism. "Well, I am Kirk, and there are no weapons on board that would warrant the destruction of my ship!", Kirk shouted. The Vulcan studied him for a moment. "Our space missions will be called back as well, of course.", he said and finally cut the connection.

Scotty was still in the Captain's chair, panickily searching for a way out of their predicament. They were already being hauled away by a tractor beam. Should he call the _Vulcana Regar_ again and tell them that it was all a lie? But would he be believed, considering the weapon's signal and all? "The other has stopped.", Sulu informed them, to everyone's surprise. "They are hailing us.", Uhura added. "Put it on.", Scotty ordered. The Vulcan Commander appeared on screen. "We have orders to abandon our current mission. Instead, we will haul the _Enterprise_ into space dock for repairs.", he said plainly. Before Scotty replied anything, the connection was broken. "We are being turned around.", Sulu said. "Did he really say repairs?", Chekov wondered.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

When they beamed up, Bones and Amanda were already waiting for them. Scotty stood behind the controls, still wearing Kirk's uniform. "Sarek!", Amanda exclaimed and took her husband in a fierce embrace, not caring that he became rather stiff. Kirk smiled and walked over to Bones and Scotty, Spock trailing behind him. The Commander tried not to look at his parents. "Sir! We thought you and Mister Spock had died. I'm glad that you didn't.", Scotty said, beaming joyfully. "Believe it or not, I even missed you, pointy-ear.", McCoy told Spock. "A most unfortunate display of emotion, I am sure.", Spock returned. "Now listen here…", McCoy said. Kirk turned away from his bickering friends and to Scotty. "You acclimated to your new role quite fast, I see.", Kirk joked. Scotty glanced at the yellow uniform. "Well, it is easy to explain…", he begun, but Kirk stopped him. "You can tell me later. You fooled the Vulcans quite a bit, or so I hear." Both men laughed a bit louder than necessary. "Scotty, I knew you had it in you.", he told his Chief Engineer.

Sarek and Amanda came over to them. "I need to thank you in the name of all of Vulcan.", Sarek told them. "You can tell Vulcan they are welcome. And also, this is our job.", Kirk replied, still very amused. Sarek nodded. "We'll go, then. There is a lot to do before we can return to normal.", Amanda told them. "And may I express my gratitude for granting me asylum.", she added. "Captain, may I escort my parents to the shuttle bay?", Spock asked. Kirk nodded. "Sure. But after that, you take a trip to sickbay, alright?", he said, but Spock pretended to be out of hearing range already. "What happened?", McCoy asked when they were gone. "Oh, an assortment of things. I think it's best when Spock tells you himself."

It was evening, and Kirk had changed into his sleep wear already. He sat in his office chair and thought about what happened in the last few days. Feeling the need to speak about it, he stood and crossed the room towards the shared bathroom. He knocked on Spock's door. Almost immediately, he was let inside. "I was expecting you.", Spock said and offered him one of his chairs. Spock sat down as well, adjusting his comfy meditation robe as he did so. Kirk's eyes wandered to a PADD on the desk. "What are you reading?", he wondered. "I was following the news of my home planet.", Spock said. "T'Pau has hence distanced herself from Vulcan's proposed secession, referencing a 'technical failure'.", he updated Kirk on the situation. "Also, all political captives that are associated with the incident are to be released immediately.", he added. "And the people are going to buy that?", Kirk wondered. "They will, if they hear it directly from T'Pau.", Spock replied. "And you, how are you?", Kirk asked. "Doctor McCoy has given me medicine and has taken me off duty for three days. He believes that I shall recover fully. He has also added a few expletives, do you wish to hear them as well?", Spock told him. Kirk laughed. "No, I don't think that will be necessary.", he said. He calmed down and looked at the table for a few moments.

"There is something else you wish to speak about?", Spock read his Captain. "Yes, I was thinking. Why was it so easy to trick these 'ghosts'?", he asked. Spock steepled his fingers. "I have wondered about this as well. I believe I have found a solution to it.", he said. Kirk waited for more. "As the katra, in form of an energy field, is stored in a crystal over a long period of time, parts of it is going to be lost, similar to data loss on our storage devices. What we saw was exactly this: Instable and incomplete sets of data, turning the individuals into caricatures of themselves. What lived in me for a short amount of time was not the real Zakal, but merely an inflexible voice from the past, incapable of change or truly understanding the universe as it is now. Them being so maladapted to our times was the reason we could trick them so easily.", Spock ended his explanation. Kirk nodded in appreciation. "Would you like to continue this conversation over chess, Mister Spock?", he asked. Spock smiled lightly. "I believe I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story, and I hope you enjoyed. Leave kudos and comments to inflate my ego :b


End file.
